MIRROR
by naunau01
Summary: [Chap 11 UP!][HIATUS] "Taemin bilang, penyelamat 'itu' adalah orang yang sudah mati. Dan perasaanku berkata, aku memiliki hubungan dengan'nya"-Kai. EXO Member & Others is HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**MIRROR**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Halo semua… Saya baru di FFn (baru malem ini, ehehehe)… Saya fansnya EXO, nggak fanatik sih… Tapi saya suka. Makanya saya bikin FF yang tokohnya member EXO.**

**Eum… Karena masih baru, saya belum terbiasa dengan dunia FFn. Jadi saya mohon bantuan & masukan dari teman-teman sekalian. Silahkan review kalau suka. Dan tolong, jangan diplagiat, jangan ngebash, jangan pake kata-kata kasar. Gak papa buat yang siders, saya nggak marah (~_~). Tapi karena masih baru, jadi saya sangat memerlukan review.**

**Itu saja dari saya. Terima kasih.**

**Author : naunau01**

**Length : Chaptered **

**Genre : Supernatural & Mystery **

**Rating : PG+14 **

**Main Cast : EXO Member**

**Supporting Cast : Muncul satu persatu seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Warning : OOC (Out Of Character), genre & rating ditiap chapter berbeda. Genre utama/dominan saya sebutkan lebih awal. Latar tempat dan waktu menggunakan tanggal, bulan, dan jam. SANGAT PENTING UNTUK LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN & MENGINGAT-INGAT LATAR TEMPAT & WAKTU.**

**Kalau Anda tidak suka/jenuh/benci/apalah, Anda boleh keluar dari FF saya. Kalau suka, silahkan dilanjut. ^_^**

" **SELAMAT MENIKMATI!"**

Tubuhnya membeku. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dan matanya terpaku pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memercayai hal-hal mistis. Jika cermin datar bersifat memantulkan bayangan benda dengan sama persis, lantas, siapa yang ada di cermin itu?

Dia hanya tidak mengerti. Sehari sebelumnya, bahkan bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya dirinya yang dia lihat di cermin. Dia mengenal betul siapa dirinya, sebaik dia mengenal garis telapak tangannya sendiri. Tak pernah lupa apa yang telah terjadi seperti halnya udara yang terus dia hirup tanpa disadari. Selalu hanya dirinya, bukan orang lain.

Namun sekarang, yang muncul di cermin itu adalah orang asing. Seorang pria, berambut gelap, kulit agak coklat, dan berwajah cukup manis dengan sebuah lingkaran hitam seperti kantung mata di bawah matanya. Walau itu terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi aura bayangan itu memancarkan kepolosan seorang anak kecil.

Itu jelas bukan dirinya. Dirinya itu berkulit putih, berambut pirang blonde, mempunyai bentuk tubuh atletis yang langsing dan tinggi, dan berwajah tampan. Yang terakhir memang terkesan berlebihan, tapi itu memang benar. Tatapannya juga tidak menyeramkan seperti orang asing di cermin, sebab tatapannya adalah tatapan yang memesona dan memancarkan daya tarik serta keseksian _gentleman_. Tapi entah kenapa, walau ini terdengar janggal dan aneh, dia tak kuasa menyangkal bahwa tatapan orang asing di cermin tersebut seolah mencerminkan dirinya sendiri dalam arti lain.

Seolah dia terhubung dengannya.

Seolah bayangan itu adalah nyawanya sendiri.

Dan dia sangat membenci fakta itu.

_**Continue**_

_**Thirty days later**_

_**09.45 P.M**_

" Jangan konyol, Kris. Kau sudah kalah taruhan lebih dari 3 kali. Dan sekarang kau ingin nambah lagi?!"

Kris—_namja_ berusia 23 tahun dengan rambut pirang blonde dan wajah sangat rupawan—hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Suho, sahabatnya. Tapi dia membenarkan perkataan Suho dalam hati. Bukan berarti dia kaya raya—sangat kaya raya—serta mempunyai banyak koneksi, hal itu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang gila harta dan rakus seperti ini. Dia bukan orang seperti itu.

Harta itu hanya belatung dan kalajengking menyusahkan baginya.

" Aku nggakberminat lagi, kok," kata Kris sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang tengah ia duduki.

" Hhh… Kau tidak berubah, Kris," sahut Suho pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris sehingga _namja _itu membuka matanya lalu mendelik.

" Maksudmu apa?!" tanya Kris jengkel.

Suho tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh Kris untuk tak ambil pusing dan jangan menganggap serius ucapannya. Kris kembali mendengus dan menyenderkan tubuhnya, tetapi pandangannya menerawang menatap langit-langit ruang santainya yang bak istana itu. Itu baru ruang santainya, _bukan_ seisi rumah.

" Ada apa sih?" Suho bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala. " Kau tidak seperti biasanya semenjak—"

"—semenjak apa?" potong Kris, masih tetap memandang langit-langit.

Suho mengedik. " Entahlah. Tapi apapun itu, kau terlihat sangat terganggu. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Dan mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Kris menghembuskan napas pelan. Tatapannya tak lagi menerawang, namun terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan perkataan Suho. Dan setelah lama diam, akhirnya dia mendesah kalah dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia berputar menghadap Suho, diam cukup lama dan Suho tetap sabar menanti.

" Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku sebulan terakhir," Kris memulai, " dan ini sangat aneh juga janggal. Kau boleh menganggapku gila, tapi inilah yang terjadi."

Kris menatap Suho, mencari-cari tatapan 'gila' yang dimaksudkannya. Tetapi Suho hanya memberikan tatapan yang menenangkan seolah mendorong Kris untuk melanjutkan kisahnya dan memercayai Suho untuk hal yang satu ini.

" Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya," Kris menatap tajam, "apakah hal-hal mistis itu—em—nyata?"

Suho mengerjap bingung. Otaknya mengulang-ulang perkataan Kris barusan. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sahabatnya yang satu ini, yang notaben orang jenius dan realistis itu bertanya tentang hal-hal mistis? Bukan berarti ia tidak boleh bertanya. Toh, itu adalah hak dan kehendak setiap orang. Hanya saja, pertanyaan semacam itu yang dikeluarkan dari mulut seseorang seperti Kris terdengar aneh dan yah, konyol.

" Jangan salah paham!" Kris merengut. " Aku kan hanya bertanya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjelajahi dunia 'itu' tau!"

" Maaf Kris. Aku hanya—kaget saja. Maaf."

Kris memutar bola matanya. " Tapi jangan beranggapan seperti itu lagi! Dan jangan memberiku saran untuk datang ke Rumah Tuhan lalu meminta perlindungan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku seorang _atheis._"

" Yeah. Tentu saja."

Kris bernapas lega dan kembali diam.

" Jadi menurutmu? Apa kau percaya mistis?"

Suho mengedik. " Tergantung sih, mistis macam apa dulu. Memangnya apa sih yang tengah kita bicarakan disini? Kau mengacu pada hal apa?"

Kris kembali menimbang-nimbang. Suho mulai merasa bahwa hal ini bukan masalah sepele jika melihat dari tingkah laku Kris yang seperti ragu-ragu dan terus menimbang-nimbang. Suho menjadi cemas. Jangan-jangan Kris kena guna-guna?!

" Ya sudah," kata Kris akhirnya. " Ikutlah denganku."

_**Continue**_

Suho menatap Kris dan cermin bergantian. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Bola matanya bergerak naik turun meneliti setiap inci cermin, tak ingin melewatkan apapun. Sesekali dia menempelkan telinga ke cermin dan mengetuk-ngetuknya. Walau dia tahu bahwa cermin yang tertanam pada tembok itu hanyalah cermin, tapi kecemasannya pada Kris membuatnya bersikap sangat waspada dan hati-hati. Dan hal itu mulai membuat Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di tempat tidur mewah yang berhadapan dengan cermin mulai jenuh.

" Ya, Joonmyunnie, nggak usah berlebihan begitu," gerutu Kris, " itu kan _cuma _cermin!"

Suho berbalik dan berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya cemberut. " Tadi kau bilang ini _bukan _sekedar cermin sebab kau melihat bayangan orang asing yang menggantikan bayanganmu sendiri sebulan lalu. Dan sekarang kau bilang 'itu kan _cuma _cermin!' Cih, apa-apaan tuh?!"

Kris menahan tawanya melihat sahabatnya marah-marah. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Suho. Setelah berdiri di sampingnya, tepat di hadapan cermin, Kris berkacak pinggang dan ikut mengamati cermin itu. Dan bayangan yang muncul di sana adalah bayangan dirinya dengan Suho, yang semestinya memang itulah kebenarannya. Tak ada bayangan orang asing itu lagi. Tak ada keanehan. Semuanya normal.

Tapi kenapa?

" Kau… tidak melihatnya?" tanya Kris seraya menyembunyikan kekecewaan sekaligus kebingungan dari suaranya.

Suho menggeleng. " Enggak. Aku cuma lihat kau, diriku, dan isi kamar mewahmu ini. Nggak ada apa-apa lagi. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi."

" Seperti dugaanku," kata Kris ketus, " kau pasti bakal bilang kalau aku berhalusinasi."

Suho terperangah. " Hei, bukan begitu maksudku! Aku—"

" Ya,ya,ya. Percayalah, aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Kau tak perlu mengumandangkannya lagi." Kris mengangguk meyakinkan. " Jika kau tidak melihat apa yang kulihat, memang sepertinya hanya aku yang _bisa _melihat."

Suho kembali mengernyit bingung. Sungguh, dia mulai tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kris sekarang. " Kau ngoceh apa, sih?" tanya Suho, " serius Kris. Kau mabuk ya?"

" Tidak!" sahut Kris tapi terlalu cepat sehingga membuatnya sulit dipercaya. " Maksudku, ya, tapi itu kan tiga jam yang lalu. Sekarang aku _sadar_ kok. Aku tahu persis apa yang kuucapkan."

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku dan kau yang _bisa_ melihat?" kejar Suho dengan nada bicara yang mulai seperti jaksa penuntut.

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum, sementara Suho masih menatap bingung. " Kurasa aku _berbeda_."

" Hah? _Berbeda_….bagaimana?"

" Yah, _berbeda_. Masa' kau nggak tahu apa yang kumaksud? Kau kan sastrawan dan penulis legendaris."

" Apa hubungannya coba sastrawan dengan kemampuan supernatural?" Suho merengut, tak terima jika penulis disama-samakan dengan paranormal. _Enak saja!_ pikirnya kesal.

Kris terkekeh. " Tapi yah, walaupun kau nggak melihat apa yang kulihat, aku nggak menyalahkanmu kok. Orangkan berbeda-beda. Dan sekarang setidaknya, bebanku sudah lumayan berkurang setelah menceritakan semua ini padamu."

Suho pun akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jika Kris mulai merasa ringan, itu bagus untuknya dan Suho tak perlu merasa cemas lagi. Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris. " Itu bagus. Jika kau sudah mulai tenang, berarti keputusanmu sudah tepat untuk berbagi rahasia luar biasa ini padaku. Aku janji bakal merahasiakannya. Sumpah mati!"

Kris tertawa lalu beranjak pergi untuk mengambil soda dan menghangatkan pizza. Sepeninggal Kris, Suho kembali mengamati cermin itu sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng. _Ada-ada saja_, pikirnya.

Tapi begitu dia hendak berbalik, sudut matanya melihat sekelabat bayangan di cermin itu. Suho pun kembali melihat cermin itu, menatapnya lekat untuk memastikan bahwa dia salah lihat. Namun tidak ada keanehan apapun.

Suho pun menoleh ke belakang, pandangannya menyusuri seluruh kamar Kris.

" Kris?" panggilnya.

Hening.

" Kris..?!" panggilnya lagi, agak keras. Tapi tak ada yang menyahut.

" Aishh…Kemana anak itu, huh? Seenaknya saja pergi!" gerutunya sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuknya ketika ia merasa hawa di sekitarnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Suho menelan ludah takut. Dia merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Dan itu berasal dari cermin di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia berputar menghadap cermin sambil berdoa bahwa tak ada hal yang _tidak-tidak _disana.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Suho berteriak keras ketika melihat sosok asing di cermin yang menggantikan bayangannya.

_**Other Place**_

_**In the same time**_

Seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit Tan, tinggi, dan berambut hitam kecoklatan tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali dia melihat arloji, dan ia menjadi tambah gelisah dan mempercepat langkahnnya hingga menjadi setengah berlari. Saat dia hendak menuruni tangga, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

" Jonginnie!"

_Namja_ bernama Kim Jongin/Jongin/Kai itu berhenti dan menoleh, lantas tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

" Ah, Luhan _hyung_ pulang malam juga?" tanyanya dengan nada kelewat senang. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena dia ada teman sehingga ia tak perlu pulang sendirian.

_Namja_ bernama Luhan—berambut pirang kecoklatan, kulit putih, lebih pendek darinya, serta berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik dalam waktu bersamaan—menunjukkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih. Luhan adalah senior Kai di sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi sidang kelulusan. Seharusnya Luhan memang sudah ada di rumah sejak jam lima sore. Tetapi dia terlalu larut dalam latihan vokalnya yang dia ikuti sebagai ekstrakulikuler iseng-isengan. Dan masih ada satu alasan lagi, tapi dia enggan mengakuinya.

" _Ne._ Aku ada latihan," kata Luhan.

" Kok latihan? Sebentar lagi kan mau sidang. Kenapa masih latihan?"

Luhan nyengir lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar jenaka dan membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat manis.

Kai mendesah ketika menyadari alasan yang dimaksudkan _hyung_nya ini. " Dasar," kata Kai sambil geleng-geleng. " _Kajja_, kita pulang!"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke luar sekolah sambil sibuk berbicara ngalor-ngidul. Tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun, dan mereka langsung berlari menuju halte terdekat.

" Yah, jasku basah," keluh Luhan sambil meremas ujung jas kuning cerahnya. Kai melirik _hyung_nya dan ikut meremas ujung jasnya. " Sama, aku juga. Ya sudahlah, sama-sama basah. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

" Aku lupa bawa payung," Luhan kembali mengeluh dan Kai kembali mendesah. " Ya ampun _hyung,_ sudahlah. Besok kan pakai baju bebas karena toh besok hari Selasa. Jas ini juga akan kering nantinya."

" Iya-ya," kata Luhan yang menyadari kebodohannya. Dia jadi terkekeh sendiri.

" Dasar. Luhan _hyung _sangat jenius tapi kenapa—_aduh!_ Apa sih?" Kai menoleh sebal sambil mengelus lengan atasnya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Luhan.

" Kau ini ceplas-ceplos banget! Aku kan lebih tua darimu!" seru Luhan sewot.

" Emang _hyung _lebih tua. Dari mukanya aja udah keliatan."

" Ya! Jonginnie! Sialan kau!" maki Luhan dan Kai langsung menjauh sambil tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, bis yang hendak mereka tumpangi datang.

" Loh, Luhan _hyung_ naik bis yang sama?" tanya Kai kaget. Biasanya mereka memang naik bis yang berbeda.

" Aku mau ke rumah Kim _ahjussi_. Mau bermalam disana saja," jelas Luhan yang disahut 'oh' panjang Kai. Mereka pun segera mencari tempat duduk kosong, dan itu berada di belakang.

Perjalanan selama 30 menit itu membuat Luhan mengantuk. Dia pun tertidur di samping Kai yang sibuk melamun melihat keluar jendela. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya dan membuat kaca berembun. Kai tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai menulis-nulis tidak jelas. Sesekali dia terkekeh.

**Luhan jelek, **tulisnya. Kemudian, **Luhan suka si brondong Sehun, **dilanjutkan, **Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah,** dan terakhir, **mereka bakal punya anak. Tapi gimana caranya ya? Kan mereka sama-sama **_**namja.**_Kai langsung terpingkal keras ketika menulis hal yang terakhir, membuat seisi bis menoleh dan memasang ekspresi marah. Kai pun buru-buru meminta maaf sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Perutnya jadi melilit gara-gara hal itu.

Lima menit kemudian bis berhenti dan Kai langsung membangunkan Luhan.

" _Hyung,_ sudah sampai. _Kajja,_ kita turun!" Tapi Luhan tidak bangun-bangun dan Kai mulai habis kesabarannya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide jahil. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih mulus Luhan dan memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan, dia menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana. Membuat Luhan mendesah pelan dan menggelinjang geli. Kai senyam-senyum dan semakin jahil.

.

.

PLAK!

" Aduh!" Kai memekik.

" Dasar _dongsaeng_ mesum! Mau apa hah?!" bentak Luhan tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung _nggak mau bangun sih!"

" Tapi jangan gitu juga kali!"

" Iya-iya. _Mianhae_ _hyung_."

Luhan bangkit sambil bersungut-sungut. Sebelah tangannya menggosok-gosok lehernya yang baru saja ditiupi oleh Kai. Dia terus saja ngedumel tidak jelas sedangkan Kai terpingkal-pingkal di belakangnya. Sisa perjalanan mereka pun diisi oleh omelan Luhan dan tawa Kai.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di dalam bis yang sudah meninggalkan halte tempat Kai dan Luhan turun…_

_._

_._

Tempat yang diduduki Kai dan Luhan tampak kosong. Hujan kembali deras dan membuat kaca semakin berembun.

Namun ada sebuah keanehan di salah satu kaca. Tepatnya di kaca yang diisi oleh tulisan tangan Kai. Semua tulisan tangan Kai menghilang tiba-tiba. Kaca kembali berembun, kali ini lebih tebal.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tulisan muncul.

.

**Kai jelek**

**Tapi aku mencintainya**

_**Saranghae.**_

.

.

Namun, tak ada satupun yang menulisnya disana.

**To Be Continue**

**Gaje? Alur kecepatan? Jelek? Hahaha… Sori, ini FF pertama saya. Sebenarnya saya pernah bikin FF yang kocak (semacam parodi) dan tokoh-tokohnya sebagian besar dari artis SM. FF itu duet sama 3 temen baik saya. Tapi kagak (belum?) dipublikasikan karena yah, emang belom rampung.**

**So, sekali lagi, sori kalo ni FF aneh banget. **

**Untuk perbaikan, pliz komennya ya. **

**Gamshamnida… ^^**

**O ya, saya punya blog pribadi. FF saya ini juga dipublish disana. Jadi untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman, silahkan cek sendiri di **** .com. ****FF disana adalah ASLI buatan saya, begitupun dengan FF ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 2**

**Hallo semua!**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru (~_~). Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang membaca dan mereview/tidak. Pokoknya makasihhhhh…banget. Saya sangat senang (\^_^/).**

**Chara disini bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Kalau review, jangan ngebash, plagiat, atau menggunakan kata-kata kasar ya…**

**Itu saja. Terima kasih **

**Author : naunau01**

**Length : Chaptered **

**Genre : Supernatural & family**

**Rate : PG+14**

**Main Cast : EXO Member**

**Supporting Cast : Park Jungsoo (Leteeuk SuJu), Lee Taemin (Taemin ShiNEE), Kim Hyoyeon and Choi Sooyoung (SNSD), Lee Arang (OC).**

**WARNING: OOC, sedikit **_**scane **_**loveboy, genre & rate ditiap chapter berbeda. Genre utama/dominan saya sebutkan lebih awal. Latar tempat dan waktu menggunakan tanggal, bulan, dan jam. SANGAT PENTING UNTUK LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN & MENGINGAT-INGAT LATAR TEMPAT & WAKTU. Hal ini bertujuan untuk MENGHINDARI KEBINGUNGAN/PERASAAN ALUR YANG TERLALU CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT.**

**Kalau Anda tidak suka/jenuh/benci/apalah, Anda boleh keluar dari FF saya. Kalau suka, silahkan dilanjut. ^_^**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***.*.*.*.*.***

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time in last chap : Kai-Luhan **_**sceane **_**(at bus) **

_**Now : Kris' house (Monday, 26 August—06.15 A.M)**_

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, seorang _namja_ menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia membuka mata perlahan dan mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadaran sebelum turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar yang menempel di dinding, berniat memeriksa _siapa _yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Masih. _Dia_. Yang. Ada. Disana.

.

_Namja_ itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tetapi bayangan di cermin itu tidak ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Dan hal itu membuat _namja_ tersebut naik pitam.

" Kau ini siapa?!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar. " Kenapa kau selalu ada disana?!"

Orang asing di cermin terkejut, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan tiba-tiba….

Tess..

_Dia _menangis.

Kris terperangah ketika melihat bayangan asing di cermin menangis. Air mata yang menuruni pipi orang asing tersebut berkilauan bak permata. Dan karena itulah, cermin itu menjadi berembun seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir. Membuat bayangan_nya _mengabur.

Rasa panik yang tak bisa dijelaskan mengapa dan darimana mulai merasuki Kris. Dengan cepat dia mengusap cermin tersebut agar ia bisa melihat—menghentikan—tangisan orang asing itu. Walau tak terdengar, namun itu cukup membuat Kris terganggu dan…merasa _bersalah._

Begitu cermin bersih dan jelas kembali, Kris kembali dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa orang asing itu tak ada lagi di sana.

Begitupun dirinya.

Seolah-olah sebagian dirinya ikut pergi bersama bayangan orang asing itu.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

_**Continue**_

_**SM Tower Company, Seoul**_

_**09.47 A.M**_

" Dimana Wu Fan _gege_?"

Resepsionis muda yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu mendongak lalu tersenyum ramah pada seorang _namja_ tinggi, berambut coklat, telinga agak lebar, dan wajah yang dapat membuat orang terpingkal hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

" Ah, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Direktur sedang ada di ruangan, tengah istirahat."

" Istirahat?" _Namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu menyeringai. " _Gege_ sedang beristirahat?"

" _Ne._ Sebaiknya Anda jangan mengganggu—" namun, belum selesai resepsionis itu bicara, Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk dan resepsionis itu tak bisa menghentikan Chanyeol. Maklum saja, dia kan _yeoja_ dan Chanyeol itu _namja_. Lagipula, Chanyeol juga termasuk orang yang harus dihormati dan dilayaninya disini.

" Dasar. Kakak-beradik itu sama saja!" gerutunya kemudian kembali sibuk menulis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mengitari ruang kerja kakaknya yang super mewah dan besar itu, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya disebuah sofa yang menghadap ke TV layar datar di sudut ruangan. Dia mendesah kencang dan mulai menggonta-ganti _chanel _TV.

" Aku tahu kau ada kelas hari ini," sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari belakangnya, " jadi kembalilah ke alammu!"

" Ah _gege…_ Mereka itu membosankan! Sangat membosankan. Mereka terus saja mengoceh tentang rumus-rumus yang sama sekali nggak jelas juntrungannya," sahut Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan keheningan. Chanyeol pun menoleh ke belakang dan nyengir menatap _gege_-nya yang super duper tampan plus tajir plus jenius itu. " Ayolah _ge…_ Sehari saja."

" Tidak! Kau sudah 10 hari sakit, 10 hari izin, dan 10 hari alfa. Mau tambah berapa hari lagi?!" timpal Kris sewot yang membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

" Kan cuma sebulan, _ge..._"

" _CUMA sebulan?!" _seru Kris dengan mata melotot yang membuat Chanyeol menjengit. " _Cuma _katamu?! Kau itu kuliah bukan dibayar pakai daun, idiot!"

" Ah…Tapi _gege_ juga seharusnya kuliah bukan?" sahut Chanyeol santai yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Dia menyeringai senang ketika melihat Kris yang gelagapan.

" Aissh… Kau ini! Aku tidak perlu kuliah. Aku sudah sangat jenius. Terbukti bukan dengan keberhasilanku sekarang?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. " Terserah deh," katanya, " tapi _gege_ tak bisa melarangku untuk ikut _beristirahat _disini."

Kris kembali melotot. " Aku ada rapat sejam lagi!"

" Masih sejam lagi, _ge._ Lagipula yang rapat itu kan _gege_, bukan aku."

Kepala Kris mulai berasap dan ingin sekali dia melempar jamban ke wajah adiknya yang sering dijuluki 'Happy Virus' ini. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan julukan itu. Mengapa adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan ini dibilang 'Happy Virus'? Bukannya 'Evil Virus'? Itu lebih cocok untuknya.

Kris menggeleng dan mendesah berat. Dia pun kembali ke mejanya dan mulai bekerja. Sesekali dia mengangkat telepon yang berdering. Saking sibuknya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mulai kembali 'menjelajahi' ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol sibuk melihat lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang tertempel di dinding. Dia berdecak kagum dan terus melihat-lihat. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia harus mengambil jurusan administrasi bisnis? Ah… benar. Ini semua berkat ayah dan _gege _kesayangannya itu. Mentang-mentang mereka pembisnis tersohor di dunia, Chanyeol harus ikut 'aliran' mereka yang sama sekali tidak disukainya. Apa boleh buat? Dia lebih senang dengan seni daripada bisnis. Seharusnya dia masuk Kyunghee jurusan Post Modern Music. Hhh…

.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah bingkai foto kecil di antara deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di buffet. Chanyeol mengambil foto tersebut dan tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Pasalnya, itu adalah fotonya saat berusia 14 tahun bersama Kris yang sudah berumur 18 tahun. Di foto tersebut, tampak Kris tengah merangkul pundaknya dan menampakkan ekspresi wajah _cool_. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri malah ber_agyeo_ ria sekaligus ber-idiot ria.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut bingkai kaca foto tersebut sambil senyum-senyum. Namun, begitu dia mengangkat tangannya, dia mendapati wajah Kris di foto tersebut luntur hingga sama sekali tidak berbentuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Dia mendongak, menyangka bahwa foto tersebut kejatuhan air dari langit-langit. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin dapat membuat foto itu luntur, sebab ada sebuah kaca yang melindungi foto mereka. Kemudian dia memeriksa telapak tangannya. Tidak basah, pikirnya. Lalu kenapa foto Kris bisa luntur sedangkan fotonya tidak?

Disaat dia masih sibuk berpikir, iseng-iseng, Chanyeol kembali melihat foto tersebut.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung menjatuhkan foto tersebut. Ia syok saat melihat pecahan kaca dan wajah orang asing yang menggantikan wajah Kris. Chanyeol menoleh, melihat Kris sedang sibuk bicara di telepon sehingga tak mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Buru-buru Chanyeol membersihkan semuanya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, kemudian kembali duduk menonton TV tepat saat Kris selesai bicara.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan diri. Tangannya yang memegang remote TV bergetar pelan dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Di benaknya, wajah pria asing tersebut menari-nari dan terus menerornya hingga Chanyeol merasa ketakutan.

Kris seorang _atheis. _Begitupun dirinya. Semua keluarganya adalah _atheis _dan tidak memercayai hal-hal mistis. Mereka lebih percaya pada apa yang masuk akal, dapat dilihat dan didengar serta dirasakan.

Namun, kejadian barusan sangat tidak masuk akal, walau dapat dilihat dan dirasakan.

Haruskah dia percaya?

Dan siapa _namja_ itu? _Namja_ dengan tampang imut, berkulit putih, dan rambut coklat eboni yang tampak sangat halus itu?

Mengapa dia ada disana?

Mengapa dia _bisa _ada disana?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**One house**_

_**One hour ago**_

" Hei, sepupu! Ayo bangun! Sudah siang!"

Kai mengerang dan menggeliat. Tapi bukannya bangun, dia malah menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala lalu kembali tidur.

.

" Hei! Kau dengar tidak?! Aisshh…"

" Hmmm… Ini kan hari minggu, _hyung_. Nanti saja bangunnya," sahut Kai dengan suara yang teredam selimut dan bantal.

Lee Taemin, sepupu tak sedarah Kai, mendesah dan berkacak pinggang. Berpikir jika saja ayahnya bukan kakak tiri dari ibunya Kai, dan jika bukan karena Taemin yang jatuh hati pada adiknya Kai—Kim Hyoyeon, mungkin dia sudah menendang bokong tepos Kai sekarang juga.

" Hari ini kita akan _hang out!_ Jadi cepatlah bangun!"

Lagi-lagi Kai mengerang dan tidak beranjak. Habis sudah kesabaran Taemin dan dia pun menarik kasar selimut Kai hingga Kai agak terseret dan sukses jatuh dari tempat tidur.

" ADUH!"

" Rasakan, anak malas! Cepat mandi dan sarapan! Kita akan _hang out_," kata Taemin sambil beranjak pergi diikuti protesan Kai yang panjang lebar itu.

_**Continue**_

" Mau kemana sih, _hyung_?" tanya Kai sambil cemberut. Dia melirik sebal Taemin yang tengah fokus mengemudi.

" Ke rumah temanku. Hari ini kita akan ke Pulau Nami."

" Memangnya _eomma _dan _appa_ sudah tahu?"

Taemin berusaha bersabar mengatasi 'kelambatan' dan kecerewetan Kai. " Sudah. Dan kita akan menginap disana."

" Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bawa baju ganti!" seru Kai.

" Siapa suruh nggak bawa baju ganti? Weeek..!"

" Kau sama sekali tak memberi tahu. Jadi semua ini salahmu. Cepat putar balik!"

" _Andwae_! Kita sudah setengah perjalanan, Jongin!"

" Pokoknya putar balik!"

" Tidak!"

Mereka pun bertengkar sambil berebut setir. Mobil menjadi oleng dan membuat mobil lain disekitar mereka menyingkir sambil membunyikan klakson keras-keras. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, sampai-sampai mobil mereka nyaris saja menabrak trotoar dan seorang pejalan kaki jika saja Taemin tidak menoleh ke depan dan menginjak rem. Kai tersentak ke depan dan sukses membentur dasbor, dahinya pun mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sedangkan Taemin terantuk setir hingga salah satu giginya patah.

" Ahhhk…._Appo…_" Kai meringis, memegang dahinya kemudian melotot ngeri ketika ada darah di tangannya setelah menyentuh dahinya. " Da…darah!" desis Kai. Dia menoleh ke arah Taemin yang tengah meringis juga sambil menutupi mulut. " _Hyung!_ _Gwencanna?_ Apa _hyung _terluka?!"

Taemin menggeleng sambil terus meringis. Dari sela-sela jarinya, keluar darah segar dan Kai melihat itu. " _Hyung, _kau juga terluka!"

Taemin mengibaskan tangan. " Aku baik-baik saja," katanya dengan suara teredam. " Tidak ada luka serius. Gigiku hanya patah."

" _Ke—keunde_…"

" Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ambil kotak P3K di belakang dan bersihkan lukamu!"

Kai menurut dan segera mengambil kotak P3K. Dia ambil beberapa lembar kapas yang telah diberi obat merah, kemudian ia tempelkan di dahi yang terluka menggunakan plester. Setelah itu, Kai membantu Taemin mengobati luka dan membersihkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Kai teringat akan pejalan kaki yang nyaris mereka tabrak.

" _Hyung_, pejalan kaki itu, bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Taemin membesar dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan ngeri. Ia segera ke luar diikuti Kai. Dan benar saja, pejalan kaki yang ternyata seorang _namja_ itu tengah sibuk membereskan sayuran yang tumpah ruah.

" Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan? Apa Anda terluka?" tanya Taemin seraya membantu _namja_ tersebut.

_Namja_ itu mendongak lalu tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu membuat Kai tertegun.

" _Ne._ Saya baik-baik saja."

" Benarkah? Anda yakin?" tanya Taemin lagi. Dia tentu saja merasa sangat cemas dan bersalah karena nyaris membunuh_ namja_ yang kelihatannya masih remaja ini.

_Namja_ bermata bulat, beralis cukup tebal, dengan bibir _kissable_ serta rambut hitam legam itu kembali tersenyum. " Sungguh, saya baik-baik saja."

" Perlukah kami mengantar Anda ke rumah sakit? Atau barang kali ke rumah Anda?"

" Tidak perlu. Itu akan sangat merepotkan."

" Maafkan kami yang ceroboh. Kami benar-benar sangat menyesal. Kami mohon Anda menerima ajakan kami untuk mengantar Anda sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kami."

_Namja_ itu terkejut dan salah tingkah. Sementara Taemin menanti penuh harap. Dan itu membuat si _namja_ bermata bulat itu menelan ludah kemudian tersenyum gugup sambil mengangguk. Dengan segera Taemin mengangkat belanjaan _namja _itu seraya membantunya berdiri.

" Nama saya Lee Taemin. Panggil saja Taemin. Dan ini sepupu saya, Kim Jong In atau Kai."

_Namja_ itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian melirik _namja_ berkulit Tan yang rupawan di samping kanannya. Ia memperhatikan cukup lama _namja_ itu hingga _namja_ itu menoleh karena merasa sedang diperhatikan.

" E—em… Nama saya Do Kyung Soo. Panggil saja D.O atau Kyungsoo," katanya gugup.

Taemin mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Mempersilahkan D.O/Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil. Setelah itu, Taemin segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

" Boleh saya tahu usia Anda?" tanya Taemin.

" Eumm… Dua puluh."

" Hah?" Taemin terkejut. " Dua puluh? Serius? Berarti kita seumuran dong!"

" Hah?" kini gantian D.O yang terkejut. Dia menampilkan ekspresi : O_O yang sangat lucu dan agak berlebihan. " _Jjinja_?"

" _Ne_, itu benar. Jadi bisakah kita memakai bahasa informal?"

" _Ne,_ tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Mereka tertawa karena merasa sudah akrab. Kecuali Kai, tentu saja, yang sedari tadi diam dan tampak canggung. Taemin melirik Kai kemudian menyikutnya pelan hingga Kai menoleh.

" Kyungsoo, maafkan sepupuku ini ya. Dia agak pemalu," jelas Taemin yang membuat Kai melotot dan membuang muka, sedangkan D.O tersenyum lembut.

" Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya dia masih muda."

" Iya, soalnya dia baru 19 tahun."

" Oooh…"

Wajah Kai memanas dan dia berharap andai saja dia bisa mengubah Taemin menjadi kerdil saat itu juga.

Sedangkan di jok belakang, D.O terus tersenyum pada Kai. Tatapan matanya dipenuhi rasa kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Hatinya melonjak gembira karena rencananya berjalan mulus sejauh ini. Usahanya untuk nekat muncul di depan mobil ini, tepat saat mobil ini hendak menabrak, tak sia-sia. Ia tak keberatan untuk terluka sekali lagi jika itu artinya dia dapat bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Ia tidak keberatan untuk terluka sekali lagi.

D.O memejamkan mata, berpikir, _" Kau tidak mengingatku, karena memang begitulah yang ditakdirkan. Begitupun aku ketika pertama kali terlahir di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang aku tahu semuanya. Dan aku kembali hanya untukmu."_

D.O membuka mata, lalu tersenyum. Meresapi rasa kebahagian tiada tara yang tak pernah dirasakannya di kehidupannya yang pertama.

**To Be Continue**

**Untuk nama perusahaannya Kris, tolong abaikan saja. Saya bingung sebenernya keluarganya Kris itu bisnis apaan? Yah, pokoknya mereka—keluarga mereka—termasuk keluarga terkaya di dunia. Bahkan lebih kaya dari negara manapun (anggap saja begitu).**

**Maaf ya jika chapter ini banyak kekurangannya dan memunculkan lebih banyak pertanyaan daripada jawaban (^_^V). Semoga tidak membingungkan ya.**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah baca FF ini dan mau menerima apa adanya. Komen kalian akan sangat membantu, asal jangan menghina atau menghujat atau apalah, ya.**

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo semua! I'm comeback with new chapter for this FF. **

**Okeh! Kita langsung saja, ya!**

**Author : naunau01**

**Length : Chaptered **

**Genre : Family & crack **

**Rating : PG+14 **

**Main Cast : EXO Member**

**Supporting Cast : Park Jungsoo (Leteeuk SuJu), Lee Taemin (Taemin ShiNEE), Kim Hyoyeon and Choi Sooyoung (SNSD), Lee Arang (OC).**

**WARNING: OOC, alur tidak terduga (menurutku), mengandung beberapa kata kasar, genre & rate ditiap chapter berbeda. Genre utama/dominan saya sebutkan lebih awal. Latar tempat dan waktu menggunakan tanggal, bulan, dan jam. SANGAT PENTING UNTUK LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN & MENGINGAT-INGAT LATAR TEMPAT & WAKTU. **

**Kalau Anda tidak suka/jenuh/benci/apalah, Anda boleh keluar dari FF saya. Kalau suka, silahkan dilanjut. ^_^**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in last chap : KaiMinSoo Sceane (Monday, 26****th**** August)**

_**Now : Friday, 30**__**th**__** August— 08.45 A.M**_

**.**

**.**

_**BUAGH!**_

Suho baru saja tergelincir di tangga depan rumahnya. Ia meringis kemudian bangkit sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dia memasuki Miatanya dan segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari pekarangan rumah, lalu melaju ke utara, ke rumah sahabatnya—Kris.

Saat Suho sudah berada di jalan raya, yang itu berarti sudah keluar dari perumahannya, tiba-tiba, iPhone yang ia letakan di jok samping berbunyi. Suho berusaha menggapainya. Dan setelah berhasil, dia segera menjawab panggilan yang masuk tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

" _Yeoboseyyo?_" kata Suho seramah mungkin.

" _Yak, Suho-ah! Dimana kau?!"_

Suho refleks menjauhkan iPhonennya dari telinga karena mendengar teriakan Leeteuk _hyung_, manajer pribadinya yang kini pasti sudah tiba di Incheon. Leeteuk _hyung_ berusia hampir 30 tahun dan keluarganya tinggal di Thailand. Dia sudah bekerja pada Suho semenjak Suho meluncurkan novel pertamanya yang sangat mendunia dan mampu mengangkat namanya hingga disejajarkan oleh penulis terhebat yang pernah ada. Leeteuk adalah seorang mantan presiden sebuah percetakan yang sudah lama gulung tikar. Saat Suho sedang mencari manajer pribadi, Kris lah yang merekomendasikan Leeteuk. Ternyata Leeteuk memang orang yang tepat, walau agak menyebalkan.

" Ah, Leeteuk _hyung_ mengagetkanku saja," kata Suho seraya membelokkan setir di persimpangan. " Aku sedang mengemudi menuju rumah Kris."

" _Hah? Kris?"_ ulang Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah tertular penyakit Kyuhyun (_big boss_ manajemen tempat Suho bekerja), linglung. " _Kris Wu? Kevin Wu maksudmu?"_

" U-hum."

" _Aduh, kenapa ribet sekali sih?"_

Suho merasa ada yang tidak beres. " Ada apa _hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa perjalananmu tidak menyenangkan?"

" _Kau ini. Bisa tidak bertanya pelan-pelan?!" _Leeteuk sewot dan Suho terkekeh pelan. " _Mianhae hyung._"

" _Yeah, lupakan saja. Tapi Joonmyunie, dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tak peduli apa yang perlu kau lakukan untuk membagi fokusmu antara mendengarkanku dan mengemudi. Pokoknya dengarkan saja, oke?"_

Suho kembali membelokkan setir di persimpangan dan berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. " Kau mendapatkan perhatianku, _hyung._"

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_

Suho mendesah pelan. " Sudah kukatakan aku sedang menyetir."

" _Apa kau bisa menjemputku?_"

" Hah?" Suho memindahkan iPhonennya ke telinga sebelah kanan ketika dia mengoper gigi kemudian kembali melajukan mobil. " Incheon? _Hyung_, yang benar saja. Butuh satu jam perjalanan dari sini untuk menjemputmu."

" _Iya juga_," gumam Leeteuk yang ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala Suho. _" Mungkin kita bisa bertemu ditempat biasa. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan."_

Suho menginjak rem mendadak ketika sebuah sepeda motor melintas tiba-tiba di depannya. Suho memaki pelan, kemudian kembali menginjak gas. " Sepertinya tidak _hyung_," katanya, " Kris dan aku ada janji. Mungkin besok?"

" _Aku harus mengurus acara launching buku barumu," _Leeteuk sewot, _" ya sudahlah. Kuceritakan saja sekarang. Bagaimana?"_

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Hel-looow…?" _Leeteuk mulai lebay. _" Yak, Joonmyunnie!"_

" Ah, _ne, ne hyung_. _Mian, _tadi perhatianku agak terganggu. Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Leeteuk mendesah. _" Ada yang harus kukatakan. Sekarang saja bagaimana?"_

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Dan Leeteuk pun mulai tidak sabar. Dia langsung bercerita tanpa mempedulikan Suho yang sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi karena sekarang perhatiannya terganggu.

" _Kusingkat saja ya. Tadi di pesawat, ada seorang pria yang menanyakanmu. Dia bilang dia ada perlu denganmu dan dia tahu bahwa aku adalah menejer pribadimu. Dia memaksaku untuk mempertemukannya denganmu. Dia bilang, urusan ini sangat penting sehingga dia terus mendesak."_

Suho tersenyum kecil. " Seorang…._fanboy_ barangkali?"

" _Kau terlalu percaya diri, Joonmyun!"_ Leeteuk kembali sewot. _" Ini tak terdengar seperti yang kau duga. Pria itu sangat marah dan terus memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang—ya, Joonmyun! Demi Tuhan, kau dengar tidak?"_

" Ya, ya, aku dengar!" Perhatian Suho benar-benar terganggu sekarang. Sementara disebrang sana, Leeteuk semakin kesal karena lawan bicaranya sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Padahal dia sudah capek-capek menelepon untuk…berapa menit sekarang? Pulsaku bisa ludes kalau begini, pikirnya.

Tapi Leeteuk langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil atau apalah disebrang sana.

.

.

" _Joonmyun, kau sepertinya benar-benar sedang menyetir…"_

" Pernyataan macam apa itu?" Suho sewot. Wajahnya pias karena mulai kehilang kontrol pada setir. " _Hyung, _kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja!"

" _Ya baiklah! Laki-laki tadi sangat marah dan ingin bertemu langsung. Dia bilang, kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk NYAWA yang telah kau HILANGKAN!"_

_**CITTTT…! BRAK!**_

" _Halo?! Hei, Joonmyun! Kau baik-baik saja? Suara apa barusan? Halo? ….. Halo!?"_

**.**

_**Continue**_

**.**

" Halo?! Hei, Joonmyun! Kau baik-baik saja? Suara apa barusan? Halo?...Halo!?"

TUT, TUT, TUT, TUT—

" _Damn it!" _Leeteuk memukul paha kakinya sendiri, namun sejurus kemudian dia mengusap-usap pahanya karena kesakitan. Bandara Incheon di pukul 9 pagi mulai dipadati pengunjung. Leeteuk memang baru saja _cheek-in_ dan rencananya, sesampainya di Korea, dia ingin pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi dia urungkan karena ada urusan yang lebih penting.

Sayangnya, orang yang bersangkutan malah _lost contact._

Kepala Leeteuk mulai dipenuhi beberapa kemungkinan. Suara ban terselip dan benturan keras yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu masih terekam jelas. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. _Apa yang terjadi? _pikirnya, _apa Suho baik-baik saja? Sial! Jika terjadi sesuatu semuanya bisa kacau berantakan!_ Leeteuk mendesah keras, membuat seorang perempuan muda bersanggul yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh dan menatap heran. Leeteuk melemparkan senyuman 'maaf', kemudian memeriksa ponselnya lagi sebelum memakai ransel dan menarik koper kecilnya, pergi.

Sesampainya di pintu keluar, Leeteuk mendatangi sebuah taxi yang tengah kosong. Ia segera menyebutkan alamat yang dia tuju, lalu kembali memeriksa ponsel, mencoba menelepon Suho.

_Ternyata benar, _pikirnya, lima menit kemudian. _Lost contact!_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

_**SM Tower Company **_

_**The next day : Saturday, 31**__**st**__** August—11.15 P.M**_

**.**

**.**

Kris mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dengan suara benturan yang fantastis. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja dan mendongakkan kepala. Sejurus kemudian, dia berteriak frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya hingga bentuknya menjadi tak beraturan.

Sakura Kibachi, salah satu asisten pribadinya, hanya bisa berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala takut. Dia berusaha membuat dirinya tak terlihat, tapi tetap saja Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan bengis, yang mampu membuat siapa saja tersungkur dan tak bangun dalam waktu paling sebentar dua bulan.

.

.

.

" Dasar bodoh!" maki Kris. " Tak berguna! Untuk apa aku membayar mahal dirimu jika kau gagal mendapatkan kontrak itu?! Kau tahu betapa berharganya kontrak itu, hah?! Kontrak itu dapat menjalin kerjasama antara Korea Selatan dengan Rusia untuk membangun jalur kereta bawah air terpanjang di dunia! Aku tak membicarakan materi disini, tapi sebuah kerjasama yang menjanjikan bahwa Rusia tak akan berpihak pada Korea Utara lagi! Ini bukan tentang materi, tapi sesuatu yang lebih besar dan luas, idiot!"

Sakura menggigit bibir hingga berdarah. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat tapi dia terus berusaha menyembunyikannya. Bertahun-tahun dia bekerja keras, mati-matian mengambil hati Kris agar mau mepercayainya, kini selesai sudah karena kebodohannya sendiri. Padahal baru seminggu lalu Kris memujinya dan menaikkan gajinya karena berhasil menjalin kontrak dengan perusahaan Rusia yang memimpin proyek ini. Tapi karena kesalahan teknis yang sama sekali tak disadarinya, perusahaan Rusia itupun membatalkan kontrak dan Sakura mati-matian mempertahankannya sekaligus menyembunyikannya dari Kris. Tapi disembunyikan dimana atau bagaimanapun, bau busuk bakal tercium juga.

" Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab kepada pemerintah pusat yang telah mendungkung kita, hah?! Sejauh ini kita sudah hampir berhasil, tapi kau malah mengacaukannya! Idiot, tidak berguna!"

" Ma—maafkan saya—" Sungguh, apa hanya itu yang dapat dia katakan? Maaf? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya? Sejujurnya _big boss_-nya ini memang benar. Tapi persetan dengannya. Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

Kris masih memandangi asistennya. Dia tampak tidak terima dan sangat marah. Rasanya seperti ingin melindas perempuan ini dengan tank dan membakar mayatnya yang sudah menjadi bubur daging. Walaupun begitu, seberapapun besarnya amarah Kris, dia masih punya hati nurani dan akal sehat.

.

.

" Tulis surat pengunduran dirimu sekarang," perintah Kris dingin, tegas, dan final. " Kau tak akan mendapat pesangon mulai sekarang, barang seperserpun."

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

" Dan jangan lupa," lanjut Kris, " karena kau telah mengacaukan proyek ini, semua tanggung jawab kuserahkan padamu. Jadi, sebelum kau mengundurkan diri, aku ingin masalah ini _clear. Arraseo?!_"

" _Ne, algessemnida._" Sakura menarik napas. Tepat saat itu, dia menitikkan air mata. Dengan kepala tertunduk, dia mengangguk dan segera keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Setiap langkahnya terasa berat selagi dunia di sekelilingnya runtuh.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Kris melepas jas biru gelapnya dan melonggarkan dasi, kemudian meletakkan kedua kaki di atas meja dan mengatur tempat duduknya agar sedikit rebah sehingga dia bisa rileks. Ia terlalu lelah dan malas hanya untuk berjalan menuju sofa.

Namun, belum lama dia memejamkan mata, pintu kantornya kembali diketuk dan Kris merasa sangat terganggu. " Siapa?!" tanyanya gusar.

" Emm…_Gege?_" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Kris terdengar dari balik pintu.

" Masuklah Chanyeol."

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka pelan, beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Kris tetap memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangan diletakan di kening. Napasnya memburu seperti habis berlari marathon.

" _Gege_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan Kris. Mendengar suara adiknya, Kris menurunkan kedua kaki dari meja dan menegakkan tubuh, segera mengatur kursinya ke posisi semula. Kris berusaha memperbaiki raut wajahnya, tangannya sibuk menata rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

" Tidak. Tidak terlalu baik. Ada apa malam-malam begini kau kemari. Ini kan sudah jam—" Kris melirik jam "—_well_, hampir tengah malam dan kau masih keluyuran. Apa kau ada kelas?"

Chanyeol menunduk, dan Kris dapat langsung membaca situasi serta pikiran Chanyeol melalui _body _language-nya. Kris cukup ahli dalam hal ini, dan jangan lupa, Chanyeol itu adiknya. Tak heran jika Kris sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Karena itulah, setelah _mengetahui_ terlebih dahulu, raut wajah Kris kembali mengeras dan tanpa sadar dia mencengkram pegangan kursi hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

" Ada apa, Chanyeol Wu?" tanya Kris diantara gigi-gigi yang terkatup. " Kau gagal ujian, huh?"

" Emm…bukan itu," sahut Chanyeol gugup. " A-aku…"

" Kau kenapa?" kejar Kris.

" …."

" Apa Chanyeol?!"

" …..."

" Chanyeol, demi tuhan! Cepat selesaikan atau kau kutendang dari kantor ini!" Kris berseru dan berdiri. Kesabarannya sudaah habis hingga ia tidak sadar telah bersumpah atas nama tuhan.

Chanyeol mendongak. Alisnya bertaut dan dia berdiri untuk menyaingi kakaknya yang kini siap 'berperang' dengannya. " Aku di DO! Kau dengar?! Aku di DO! D-O!"

Kris terdiam. Chanyeol tersengal-sengal dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Kris mendadak menjadi patung, tampak sangat terkejut. Entah terkejut karena kabar itu atau terkejut karena mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah membentaknya barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

" Kau _apa?_" tanya Kris akhirnya, dengan suara pelan saking kaget, syok, dan marahnya hingga ia tak punya tenaga untuk membentak lagi.

" Aku tak perlu mengulangnya lagi. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, _ge,_" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Kris menatap kosong, namun raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia terjatuh begitu saja. Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol?" tanya Kris dengan suara lemah. " Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Ge,_ percayalah padaku untuk yang satu ini. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Aku bersumpah!"

" Tuduhkan? Tuduhan apa Chanyeol? Cepat katakan!"

Chanyeol mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangan sejenak. Terlihat bulir-bulir air yang menumpuk di matanya, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa sakit serta kecewa yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Seolah-olah ia kembali pada suatu masa dimana hanya ada rasa sakit. Dan ia tak berdaya untuk keluar.

Chanyeol menunduk. Dalam hati, ia merutuki sifat cengengnya yang kembali kambuh. Namun semua orang pastilah dapat memahami apabila Chanyeol menangis. Menangis meraung-raung.

Hanya saja, gengsinya terlalu tinggi sebagai laki-laki.

.

.

" Yeollie…?" panggil Kris lirih. Apapun yang sedang adiknya rasakan, Kris juga dapat merasakannya. Sebuah benang batin yang terjalin erat diantara mereka. " Yollie, ceritalah. Ada apa?"

" Kau janji tidak akan marah?" Chanyeol tercekat. Ia mengusap air matanya.

" Ya. Aku janji."

Chanyeol kembali menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan jemarinya sibuk bermain-main. Lama mereka terdiam.

.

.

.

" Ini semua ulah _mereka…._" ucap Chanyeol pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

" Mereka?"

Chanyeol terisak kecil. " Ya, mereka…"

" Siapa, Yeol?"

"…."

" Yeol?"

"….."

Kris mendesah. " Kalau kau tidak cerita, bagaimana bisa aku membantumu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik napas kasar dan mendongak lagi. Kali ini, dia menatap mata Kris tajam. Seolah memberi tahu sesuatu lewat telepati. Dan Kris hanya bisa menatap balik Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduh menenangkan, berlainan dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin khas miliknya yang hampir setiap waktu terlihat.

" Musuhku," desis Chanyeol.

Kris terkejut. Mulutnya menganga. " A—apa?"

" Mereka…musuhku…"

" Kau—kau punya musuh?!" Tanpa diketahui Kris, Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajah. " Semua orang punya musuh, _ge._"

Hening…

.

.

.

" Ada sekelompok anak yang tidak senang padaku," Chanyeol tercekat lagi. Ia menelan ludah. " Mereka _gangster._"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, wajah Kris kembali mengeras. " Apa kau mencari masalah dengan mereka?" geramnya. " Bukankah _gege_ pernah bilang bahwa kau harus mengendalikan emosimu? Kau—"

" _Ge, _kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!" gertak Chanyeol frustasi. Kris langsung diam. " Aku berani sumpah bahwa aku tidak bersalah!"

.

.

.

" Kau…mau cerita pada _gege_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol menunduk lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, menggigit bibir. Matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasa tersiksa.

.

.

" Chanyeol…?"

" Aku—entahlah, _ge._ Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku masih bingung harus menceritakannya darimana…"

.

.

.

" Jika kau mau menceritakannya sekarang, mungkin perasaanmu bisa sedikit tenang." Kris membelai kepala adiknya penuh sayang. Dan hanya dengan itu saja, Chanyeol mulai merasa tenang. Dia memejamkan mata, menimbang apakah dia ceritakan sekarang saja atau tidak. Akhirnya, setelah lama diam dengan belaian sayang Kris di kepalanya, Chanyeol membuka mata, memilih opsi pertama.

" Suatu hari—" Chanyeol memulai "—aku tidak sengaja berurusan dengan mereka. Aku sudah meminta maaf dan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing. Tapi mereka terus menerus membesar-besarkan masalah hingga menyebar keseluruh kampus dan didengar oleh beberapa dosen." Chanyeol berhenti, menatap Kris takut.

Tapi Kris hanya mendesah, tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol menarik napas. Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin ketika akan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, takut. " Dan—dan suatu hari, mereka menjebakku, _ge._ Salah seorang dari mereka tewas karena overdosis, tapi mereka mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga tampak seperti pembunuhan. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka—" suara Chanyeol makin memelan hingga Kris harus mendekatkan wajahnya. "—mereka menuduhku yang melakukannya."

Mulut Kris menganga, matanya memebelalak syok. Belaian tangannya terhenti begitu saja. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum selesai.

" Setelah penyelidikan yang cukup panjang, bukti-bukti yang ada memang sangat memberatkanku. Sekarang, aku sudah resmi di DO dan bahkan, terancam di penjara."

" _SHENMA?!" _Mandarin Kris refleks tersembur keluar. " Dipenjara atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tak kaulakukan?!"

Chanyeol menunduk. " _Ottokhae_? Aku bingung, _ge._ _Please help me…_"

Kris mengepalkan tangan. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh dan melempar orang tersebut ke neraka karena telah membuat adiknya seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dia ikut merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan adiknya sekarang : marah, bingung, kecewa, sakit hati, sedih, serta takut. Hal itulah yang membuat Kris menjadi benar-benar marah hingga rasanya ingin membunuh seseorang. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari, dalam waktu yang berdekatan pula, dia dihujani bom tanpa ampun secara berurutan.

" Kurang ajar!" gertak Kris. " Mereka semua akan membayar mahal untuk ini."

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis. Ia mulai tersengal-sengal. " Ma—maafkan aku _ge..._ Aku—aku tidak menceritakannya dari awal… T—tadinya, hari—hari Senin yang lalu, a—aku kesini untuk memberi—memberi tahu _gege. _T—tapi…tapi—" Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Tangisnya makin keras.

Kris diam. Pikirannyaa kacau. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepala ke tembok sekarang juga. Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Walau Chanyeol terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang baik. Dan otak Kris secara otomatis mulai menganalisis berbagai kemungkinan yang ada serta memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya. Seandainya dia percaya pada Tuhan, mungkin dia sudah sangat bersyukur karena dianugerahi otak cerdas dan matematis.

Sayangnya, Tuhan itu tidak nyata. Tuhan itu tidak ada.

Dalam dunianya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba telepon di atas meja kerja berdering. Chanyeol berhenti menangis, sedangkan Kris tersadar dari 'lamunannya'. Kedua bersaudara itu menoleh serempak. Yang satu dengan mata yang berkilat marah, sedangkan yang satu lagi tampak penasaran dan agak bingung. Setelah lama mendiamkan deringan telepon, akhirnya Chanyeol-lah yang bangkit untuk menjawabnya.

.

" _Yeoboseyyo?"_ katanya seraya berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak karena habis menangis.

"….."

Kris memperhatikan. Hening.

.

.

" _MWOYA?!" _pekik Chanyeol yang membuat Kris kembali was-was. _Apa lagi ini?_ pikirnya kalut.

.

.

" Ti—tidak mungkin! Bagaimana—?" Chanyeol merasa ada yang merebut teleponnya. Ternyata Kris, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol terpaku ditempat. Jantungnya benar-benar berhenti.

" _Yeoboseyyo?"_ kata Kris, suaranya terdengar agak kasar.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan dengan perasaan was-was. Ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kris yang tadinya marah dan tak sabar, berubah menjadi keterkejutan, disusul oleh kepanikan, kemudian berakhir dengan ekspresi dingin yang sulit dimengerti.

" Aku akan segera kesana," kata Kris mengakhiri percakapan. Kris segera mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya, tak lupa serenceng kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas dispenser. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung meraih jas kuliahnya serta ransel, kemudian mengejar Kris yang terus berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali berlari.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Narasinya aneh? EYD yang buruk? Atau kebalikan dari semua yang aku sebutkan alias : sudah bagus? Ehehehe… Ini sudah aku buat lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf ya kalau masih buruk. Mohon dimaklumi #bow!**

**Dan gimana nih keputusannya? Mau lanjut atau udahan? Aku harus mastiin dulu nih apakah FF ini LAYAK DITERUSKAN atau NGGAK? Kalo nggak, ya udah aku ganti FF yang lain. Review 5-10 oke deh dilanjut ;) Lebih dari 10 aku update cepet :D**

**AND BIG THANKS TO **_**enchris.727**_** and **_**liJunYi**_** atas apresiasi dan komentar kalian yang SANGAT MEMBANGUN. **_**Review **_**kalian adalah apresiasi pertama yang kuterima, dan itu SANGAT BERARTI. Semoga kalian selalu sukses dan dimudahkan dalam segala hal. Amin…**

**.**

**So, delete or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIRROR**

**.**

**.**

**Halo semua! Aku kembali bawa chapter baru. Maaf kalo updatenya lama, soalnya lagi sibuk mempersiapkan UTS. Jadi ini dilanjut yah? Okeh! TERIMAKASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA atas reviews, dukungan, dan sebagainya. Karena ini FF dilanjut, kuharap nggak ngebosenin yah!**

**Author : naunau01**

**Length : Chaptered **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : PG+14**

**Main Cast : EXO Member**

**Supporting Cast : Leteeuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon and Sooyoung**

**WARNING : OOC, genre & rate ditiap chapter berbeda. Genre utama/dominan saya sebutkan lebih awal. Latar tempat dan waktu menggunakan tanggal, bulan, dan jam. SANGAT PENTING UNTUK LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN & MENGINGAT-INGAT LATAR TEMPAT & WAKTU. **

**FF Ini dibuat UNTUK KEPENTINGAN HIBURAN SEMATA & NGGAK BERMAKSUD APA-APA. FF ini NGGAK NYATA dan tolong, jangan dianggap serius.**

**Kalau Anda tidak suka/jenuh/benci/apalah, Anda boleh keluar dari FF saya. Kalau suka, silahkan dilanjut. ^_^**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in last chap : KrisYeol secane (Saturday, 31****st ****August—00.15 PM)**

_**Now : 00.30 PM (Penginapan, Nami Island)**_

**.**

**.**

Kai menatap gamang Taemin serta teman-temannya yang tengah tidur nyenyak. Hanya Kai yang tidak bisa tidur. Hati dan pikirannya galau semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, ketika dia dan Taemin nyaris menabrak seseorang.

Do Kyung Soo.

.

Kai memang tidak mengenalnya, dan jelas, tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Do Kyung Soo. Walau _namja_ itu sangat manis, memiliki tampang seperti anak kecil, dan tampak keibuan, hati kecil Kai terus berkata bahwa tidak ada yang normal dari diri seorang Do Kyung Soo atau D.O.

Hanya saja, masalahnya, Kai sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tidak normal tersebut.

Setiap kali Kai memikirkannya dan mendapatkan 'benang'nya, tiba-tiba saja, 'benang' tersebut terlepas dan tak kembali lagi sebelum Kai mulai memikirkannya kembali. Hanya untuk apa? Hanya untuk ditemukan, tapi kembali terlepas. Itulah yang terus terjadi hingga membuat Kai frustasi.

Kai menghembuskan napas keras dan mencoba tidur. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu penuh sehingga mustahil untuk tidur.

_Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia? _batinnya, _dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Apa sih yang aku cari?_

Kemudian, _tapi….dia terlihat aneh. Dia sepertinya sangat 'berbeda'._

Lalu, _akh! Untuk apa sih aku pikirkan dia terus?! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!_

Tapi Kai tak kunjung bisa tidur. Lalu Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Luhan. Dia tahu bahwa jam segini _hyung_nya itu pasti sedang nonton bola. Kai tak terlalu suka bola, dia lebih suka voly dan basket. Untuk masalah seni, Kai lebih suka menari daripada bernyanyi.

Namun, hingga 30 menit kemudian, tak kunjung ada balasan. Kai mendesah kecewa karena dugaannya meleset. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja bagaimanapun caranya. Sepulangnya nanti ke Seoul, dia akan memarahi _hyung_-nya karena tidak membalas SMS yang kelihatan remeh, namun sebenarnya sangat penting bagi Kai.

Kai memejamkan mata erat, berusaha untuk tidak berpikir dan membuatnya mengalir begitu saja. Keningnya mengerut, alis bertaut, dan bibir mengerucut. Segala pikiran acak berusaha dihilangkannya. Perlahan, Kai mulai merasa matanya kian berat. Dan samar-samar, terdengar senandung merdu dengan sebuah lirik yang Kai tahu lagunya tak pernah ada.

Kai pun membuka mata dan kembali bangun.

Ia mengedarkan visual ke sekeliling, menajamkan telinga dan berkonsentrasi pada apapun disekitarnya. Dirinya mulai mendeteksi sumber suara itu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya suara dengkuran halus dan detak jam dinding.

Oh, astaga. Apakah dia berhalusinasi? Tapi rasanya tidak. Kai yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mendengarnya dan itu bukan ilusi semata. Senandung itu begitu merdu dan lembut, rasanya seperti tubuhmu dialiri sengatan listrik kecil yang membuat seluruh pembuluh darahmu tertampar dan geli. Kedengarannya memang biasa saja. Tapi Kai bersumpah bahwa saat mendengar suara itu, bulu kuduknya meremang seluruhnya. Bukan karena suaranya jelek, tapi karena ada nuansa aneh dari suara itu.

Seperti ada yang memanggil dan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang tidak kau ketahui.

Kai menelan ludah gugup. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher. Bola matanya masih sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari. Telinganya pun masih aktif mendeteksi suara sekecil apapun. Dan ia membiarkan waktu sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi.

Jadi benar. Dia berhalusinasi.

Kai mengehela napas pelan, menutup matanya, kembali mencoba tidur. Kali ini, dia dapat tertidur dengan mudahnya. Tetapi alam bawah sadarnya, kembali memutar ulang senandung lagu _itu_ dengan sama persis seperti yang ia dengar.

Sebuah lagu yang tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah diciptakan.

Sebuah lagu yang membuat dirinya _ketakutan_ akan sesuatu.

Sebuah lagu yang membuatnya ingin bangun sekarang, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa.

Sebuah lagu yang berisi ungkapan hati seseorang.

Sebuah lagu yang liriknya tak pernah ia dengar…

.

.

.

_When I was sleeping in my dream, I heard your voice_

_Make me feel better and believe about the power of love_

_I never know about you, or everything_

_But your voice make me feel better and believe about the power of love_

_If I have to chase your soul to the ends of eternity_

_I won't stop until I find you, I promise_

_I'll always come back for you_

.

.

.

Desiran angin lembut perlahan bergerak menjauh dari sosok pemuda yang telah terlelap dengan wajah yang begitu polos dan damai. Desiran angin itu berputar pelan ditempat, sebelum keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Meninggalkan sebuah jejak di kusen kayu berdebu yang telah lapuk dimakan usia.

Tertulis disana : _D.O_

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Ini romance apa romance? Astagaaaa….**

**Aneh ya? Aneh ya? Aku juga nggak tahu ini romance apa bukan (/_-).**

**Aku harus memberi tahu **_**readers **_**sekalian dari awal. FF ini diperkirakan sangat panjang, tapi aku pastikan nggak akan lebih dari 50 chapter *buset!* Iya, serius. Ini FF yang sangat panjang, karena benar-benar multi konflik. EXO aja ada 12 member, terus aku masukkin pula tuh si Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Taemin, sama Leeteuk. Jadi yah… Aku harap FF ini nggak akan membosankan.**

**Dan kedua, aku harus memperingatkan **_**readers **_**juga kalau beberapa chapter mungkin memiliki alur yang SANGAT TIDAK TERDUGA dan SANGAT 'BERANI' alias ekstrim. Tapi aku nggak akan masukkin adegan semacam NC, soalnya aku nggak berani dan nggak bisa bikin cerita begituan. Aku masih 14 tahun, jadi kupikir belum saatnya bikin cerita yang begituan. Harap dimaklumi kalo ada yang ngarep aku bikin NC *ehehehe* Dan tolong ingat-ingat, ini hanya fanfic. Sifatnya nggak nyata dan jangan terlalu dianggap serius.**

**Dan LAGI, **_**thank you so much for **__**enchris.727**_** yang sampe saat ini (chap 3 kemaren) masih setia baca & komen. Begitupun dengan **_**liJunYi **_**yang udah mendaulat FF ini menjadi FF favoritmu. Dan tentu saja buat **_**readers **_**yang lain juga. Semoga kalian SUKSES dan dipermudahkan dalam segala hal. SEMANGAT (\^_^/)**

**Okeh, **_**see you in the next chapter!**_

_**.**_

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIRROR**

**.**

**Halo semua!**

**Ini dia chapter kelima. Ehehehe…Apakah ada yang penasaran banget? Maaf chapter sebelumnya pendek. Nah, ini udah dipanjangin lagi (~_~).**

**Sepertinya FF ini bikin penasaran banget yah? Merasa terombang-ambing kah dalam ketidakpastian? Wkwkwkwk… Ya udah, baca aja dulu. Silahkan review kalo berkenan. Jangan ngebash, jangan pake kata-kata kasar, dan jangan jadi plagiator yah. Dosa loh!**

**Author : naunau01 **

**Length : Chaptered **

**Genre : Romance, fantasy, mystery**

**Rating : PG+14**

**Main Cast : EXO Member**

**Supporting Cast : Leteeuk SuJu, Taemin ShinEE, Kim Hyoyeon and Choi Sooyoung SNSD**

**WARNING : OOC, menyerempet **_**scene **_**loveboy, genre & rate ditiap chapter berbeda. Genre utama/dominan saya sebutkan lebih awal. Latar tempat dan waktu menggunakan tanggal, bulan, dan jam. SANGAT PENTING UNTUK LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN & MENGINGAT-INGAT LATAR TEMPAT & WAKTU. **

**FF ini HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA dan NGGAK BERMAKSUD APA-APA. Sangat FIKSI jadi sangat TIDAK NYATA. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius ya.**

**Kalau Anda tidak suka/jenuh/benci/apalah, Anda boleh keluar dari FF saya. Kalau suka, silahkan dilanjut. ^_^**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Time in last chap : KaiSoo scene (Saturday, 31****st**** August—00.30 PM)**

_**Now : Seoul University (Thursday, 5**__**th**__** September— 09.00 AM)**_

**.**

**.**

Tak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan cepat. Ia yang biasanya sangat modis, hari ini tampak seperti baru saja mengalami pasca kiamat dengan _fashion_nya yang _buruk_ itu : celana jeans kelonggaran, sepatu kets tak bermerk, sweter lengan panjang dengan tudung 'kombo'. Dia bahkan memakai kaca mata hitam besar yang nyaris menutupi separuh wajahnya, dan sebuah iPod yang tengah memutarkan lagu rock yang sanggup membuat gendang telinga pecah, tapi cukup ampuh untuk meredam cacian dan olokan yang datang dari hampir setiap orang yang ia temui.

Karena mulai tidak tahan dengan segala olokan dan cacian, langkah lebarnya berubah menjadi berlari dan ia tak peduli jika ia menabrak seseorang hingga membuat orang itu jatuh. Orang itu langsung melontarkan makian kasar yang menyayat hati, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus saja berlari menjauh, menuju danau indah yang tersembunyi tepat di belakang sekolahnya. Selama ini, hanya dia yang tahu akan keberadaan danau itu.

Setibanya di sana, Chanyeol bersender pada sebuah pohon carsen yang daunnya tengah berguguran. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tak sanggup. Ingin menangis, air matanya telah habis. Yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri disana, menikmati kesunyian yang sangat menyakitkan dan dapat membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. Ia diam saja selama beberapa saat, berdiri seperti patung : tak ada jiwa, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

" Em, permisi. Itu…ah, itu tasku, disana."

Chanyeol menoleh, terkejut dan bingung begitu melihat seorang _namja _imut berkulit putih dan pendek dengan rambut coklat eboni yang tampak halus. Chanyeol merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi dia lupa dimana.

" Oh, ini tasmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengambil sebuah ransel yang tergeletak di kakinya. Chanyeol sendiri heran mengapa dia tak menyadari atau bahkan melihat ransel ini. " Ini, ambilah."

Pemuda itu mengambilnya cepat dan langsung mundur tiga langkah. Melihat itu, Chanyeol mendengus dan tersenyum miris.

" Kau…Chanyeol Wu, kan?" tanya pemuda itu ragu, berusaha untuk tak menatap mata Chanyeol langsung.

Chanyeol mengedik dan memalingkan wajah. " Bukan. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol 'si pembunuh'."

" Maaf?"

Chanyeol menoleh lagi, terkejut. " Kau…tidak tahu? Tentang aku? Siapa diriku dan kabar apa yang tengah hangat di kampus ini tentangku?"

_Namja _imut itu menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. " Enggak, aku nggak tahu. Apa kau artis yang baru debut?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. " Aku? Artis? Hah, seluruh agensi entertaiment pasti langsung syok jika aku debut sebagai artis."

" Kenapa? Karena kau tak berbakat dalam seni?" kata pemuda itu sambil terpingkal.

" Lebih tepatnya karena aku terlalu tampan dan keren sehingga semua orang jadi 'silau' melihatku."

_Namja _itu & Chanyeol terpingkal bersama. Setelah saling melempar lelucon, Chanyeol menjadi makin penasaran dengan _namja _imut misterius sekaligus mengasyikan ini. " Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

" Ah aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun," kata _namja _imut itu sambil membungkuk. " Aku murid pindahan dari Chicago. Sebenarnya aku orang Korea asli, tapi telalu lama tinggal di Chicago jadinya aku hampir melupakan negeri sendiri." Dia tertawa. " Tapi sekarang aku _pulang_."

Chanyeol nyengir. " Selamat datang di Korea Selatan, kalau begitu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _welcome back Byun Baekhyun_. Dan selamat datang juga di universitas ini. Namaku Chanyeol Wu."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. " _I know._"

" _Really? You know me? How?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum polos sambil menujuk sweter bagian belakang Chanyeol. " Chanyeol-Wu. Namamu ada di belakang swetermu."

_Ah, iya-ya,_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia pun tersenyum. " Berapa usiamu?"

" Eh? Sembilan belas."

" Wah! Sama dong!" pekik Chanyeol senang, entah kenapa. Dia langsung meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan melompat-lompat. " Kalau begitu kita bisa berbicara dalam bahasa informal!"

Baekhyun ikut tertular semangat Chanyeol. Dia pun turut melompat-lompat dan tertawa, sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Mereka persis dua anak kecil yang kegirangan karena melihat roket terbang dari dekat. Melompat-lompat kecil, tertawa, dan berputar-putar bersamaan dengan gugurnya dedaunan pohon carsen.

Setelah beberapa saat 'menari' sambil tertawa, Chanyeol berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan itu. " Hhh…Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Chanyeol, tersenyum. " Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja. Senang mengenalmu, Baekhi."

" _Nado, _Yollie."

Mereka tertawa.

" Aku pergi dulu ya, soalnya ada kelas. Sampai jumpa lagi…" Baekhyun pun beranjak pergi sambil melambai. Chanyeol membalas lambaiannya sambil terus tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, siapa Baekhyun itu? Dia merasa pernah melihatnya tapi lupa dimana. Dan ketika Baekhyun telah menghilang dari pandangan, barulah Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

.

Dia tak akan pernah berjumpa dengan Baekhyun lagi.

.

Sebab ini adalah _hari terakhir_nya di sekolah ini.

.

Chanyeol akan merindukannya. Sebab, disaat ia sedang terpuruk dan hanya ada keluarganya yang menemani dan mendukung, Baekhyun datang seolah memberitahu bahwa ada dia yang turut menemani. Walau sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya dan tak mengerti kebetulan aneh ini.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

.

_**Twenty four days later**_

_**Seoul Memorial Hospital (Sunday, 29**__**th**__** September— 10.00 PM)**_

.

.

Kris menundukkan kepala. Jemari tangannya saling bertautan dengan eratnya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan seperti tengah memohon. Entah memohon untuk apa atau untuk siapa, dan pada apa atau pada siapa.

Kamar itu begitu hening seperti pemakaman. Penguninya tak kunjung bangun setelah hampir sebulan koma. Hanya alat pemantau denyut jantung yang terus berbunyi, menandakan bahwa masih ada kehidupan yang patut diperjuangkan di dalam tubuh itu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu dibuka pelan dan kembali ditutup, disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kris mendongak, menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan sayu dan lelah. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun gagal.

" Masih seperti biasa, _hyung_."

Leeteuk menghela napas lalu menoleh. Menatap Suho yang tak kunjung membuka mata dengan tatapan sedih dan tersiksa. " Ini semua salahku," gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Kris kembali mendongak. " Apa?"

" Seandainya aku tak meneleponnya saat itu, seandainya aku mau bersabar dan menanti hingga kami bertemu, seandainya aku tak terpancing suasana, semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi…"

Kris mengernyit bingung dan tanpa sadar memijit keningnya sendiri. " _Hyung_, kau mulai membuatku bingung. Tolonglah, jangan membuat semua ini menjadi makin rumit saja."

" Tak seharusnya seperti ini—" Leeteuk mulai meratap, tidak menghiraukan Kris. " Tak seharusnya. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan—"

" _Hyung!_ _Please_, berhentilah!" Kris berseru. Tapi Leeteuk terus saja meneruskan acara pengasihan dirinya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Kris frustasi dan ingin sekali membenturkan kepala _hyung_-nya ke tembok agar sadar. Namun ia tak melakukan itu. Tak mungkin melakukannya dan tak akan pernah bisa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang terus mengawasi mereka. Seseorang itu duduk di atas sofa dalam ruangan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tetapi matanya sarat dengan kesedihan mendalam.

.

.

" Kris, Leeteuk _hyung_, berhentilah bertengkar dan meratap seperti itu karena diriku…"

.

.

.

.

" Mereka tak akan berhenti."

Dia menoleh dan menemukan _namja _lain telah duduk di sampingnya. _Namja_ dengan bentuk wajah lonjong telur, mata agak besar, kulit teramat pucat, rambut coklat kehitaman, dan tembus pandang seperti dirinya.

" Mereka tak akan berhenti sampai kau sadar," begitu katanya. " Dasar manusia!"

" Kau siapa?" tanyanya, jelas merasa terganggu. " Mau apa kau disini?"

_Namja _itu mendengus lalu tertawa sebentar. " Hel-_looo_… Rumah sakit ini bukan milikmu tahu. Jadi kenapa kau sepertinya merasa terganggu sekali sih jika ada orang lain disini?"

" Jelas aku terganggu. Kau muncul tiba-tiba dan—"

" Zang Yi Xing. Aku Zang Yi Xing. Kau bisa panggil aku Lay."

Dia mengerjapkan mata, takjub sekaligus heran dengan perubahan suasana hati Lay yang begitu cepat. " Oh, eum, aku Kim Joon Myun. Panggil saja Suho."

" Suho? Semacam—_guardian_?"

Suho mengedik. " Semacam itulah."

" Kau menjaga apa?"

Suho menatap Lay dengan alis mengerut. " Oh, ayolah… Ini bukan seperti penjaga dalam arti sebenarnya. Itu tuh kiasan, kurasa."

" _Kau_ rasa?"

Suho menjadi kesal mendengarnya. " Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya, " kalau kau tak menyukaiku, silahkan pergi dan jangan ganggu aku. Kau tak ada hubungannya denganku."

" Siapa bilang?" sahut Lay santai kemudian menselonjorkan kaki, tidak mempedulikan _deathglare_ Suho. " Malah aku lebih dari itu. Aku ini penjagamu."

Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan sejurus kemudian, Suho mendengus. Ia tertawa meremehkan. " Lucu. Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?!"

" Aku tahu kau brilian, Joon Myun. Tapi kadang kau memang bodoh."

Suho diam. Bukan karena tak mendapat ide untuk membalas perkataan Lay. Ada banyak untuk hal itu. Tetapi ketika dia memperhatikan wajah Lay lebih seksama, Suho merasa sangat dekat dengan sesuatu. Merasa bahwa Lay adalah orang yang akan membimbingnya entah menuju apa, merasa bahwa Lay memanglah penjaga dirinya yang entah untuk apa juga.

Lay mendesah pelan, menatap tubuh asli Suho yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki secara seksama tanpa mempedulikan Kris dan Leeteuk yang mulai berdebat sengit. Sedangkan Suho di sampingnya hanya diam, ikut memperhatikan tapi yang dia perhatikan adalah Lay. Ia bersumpah bahwa dia melihat tatapan Lay berubah menjadi rasa sedih yang teramat dalam begitu melihat tubuh aslinya.

" Mengapa kau tidak kembali?" tanya Lay lembut, membuat Suho terperangah. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu Lay bicara ceplas-ceplos dengan nada yang terkesan mencari masalah dengannya.

" Aku hanya—" Suho bimbang, mengalihkan tatapannya menuju tubuh aslinya. "—aku hanya tidak ingin _pulang_ dalam waktu dekat."

Lay tersenyum. " Menikmati waktu _peralihan_mu, huh?" Dia menoleh tepat ketika Suho menoleh sehingga mereka pun saling bertatapan. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya ketika nyawamu pergi meninggalkan ragamu? Apakah sakit?"

.

.

.

" Seperti—" Suho mengernyit, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "—seperti disayat-sayat pedang."

Mendengar itu, Lay pun ikut mengernyit. " Auw, sesakit itukah?"

" Memangnya kau tidak pernah mengalaminya?"

" Makhluk sepertiku?" Lay menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tawa. " Yeah, lupakan saja."

Mereka kembali diam.

.

.

.

" Lay?"

" Mmm…?"

" Sebenarnya…kau ini siapa?"

Lay tak segera menjawab sampai Suho perlu mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi dan lagi.

" Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" kata Lay akhirnya.

Suho mengedik. " Aku hanya ingin tahu."

" Kenapa?"

Ditanya seperti itu Suho malah tidak menjawab. Dia pun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin tahu. Yang Suho ketahui adalah, dengan kehadiran Lay disini, dia merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang _diisi_ kembali. Bukan berarti ada bagian yang kosong dari dirinya. Selama ini, dia mempunyai keluarga, teman-teman, dan sahabat yang selalu menemani dan mendukung. Jangan lupakan para fans yang setia 'menemani' dirinya. Jika dipikirkan lagi, Suho sudah mempunyai segala hal yang ia inginkan dan dia sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Ternyata ketika Lay hadir, masih ada bagian kosong yang tersembunyi telah diisi.

_Apa _atau _dimana_ bagian kosong itu, Suho tidak tahu.

.

" Hel-_looo_?" Lay melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Suho sampai Suho tersadar dari lamunannya. Lay terkekeh. " Coba tadi kau lihat ekspresimu. Kocak banget."

Suho menyipitkan mata, tapi tidak lama karena sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. " Jadi, kau ini siapa Lay?"

Lay mendesah. " Masih membahas itu rupanya ya?"

" Kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa," kata Suho, berbohong.

.

.

.

" Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah aku ini penjagamu mulai sekarang dan sampai kapanpun. Camkan itu baik-baik, Joonmyunie." Lay mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho, lantas mencium kening Suho lembut sebelum menghilang.

Suho tertegun. Tangannya meraba keningnya yang baru saja dikecup Lay. Ia memejamkan mata, meresapi perasaan indah yang tak ia mengerti. Cinta? Konyol. Mana mungkin seorang pria normal sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Lay.

Benarkah itu?

Ataukah itu hanya sebuah peralihan dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya?

Suho tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Sebab, makin lama ia memikirkannya, Suho malah diingatkan oleh sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu. Saat Kris menunjukkan padanya cermin 'ajaib' di kamarnya.

.

Ya, Suho ingat betul. Lay adalah sosok orang yang menggantikan bayangannya di cermin itu.

.

" Eh, mana anak itu?" Suho celingak-celinguk, kemudian mendecak kesal. " APA-APAAN TADI?! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENCIUMKU! AKU INI NORMAL!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ups! Maaf, TBC dengan tidak elitnya #ketawa. Trus, gimana sih penulisan nama Baekhyun yang bener? Kan kalo Chanyeol **** Yeollie, kalo Baekhyun? Maaf, aksara Korea agak membingungkan meski ditulis dalam huruf alphabet (V^_^V).**

**Seiring berjalannya waktu, saya sangat senang dan sangat bersyukur karena bertambahnya viewers FF ini serta review dari **_**readers**_**. Sungguh, ini adalah hadiah apresiasi yang sangat tidak terduga. Saya SANGAT-SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH PADA KALIAN SEMUA.**

**Katakanlah FF ini seperti puzzle. Saya akan memberikan potongan-potongan awal sampai akhir, lalu **_**readers **_**yang menyusun. Alurnya memang tidak terduga, bikin penasaran, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini hanya FIKSI dan NGGAK NYATA. FF ini mempunyai alur yang 'cukup' ekstrim pada beberapa chapter. Agak menakutkan sih sebenernya, tapi mungkin itu muncul dari rasa penasaran dan alur yang 'acak' serta multikonflik ini. Tergantung opini **_**readers **_**aja (^_^d).**

**Dan yang terakhir, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalah dalam penulisan atau unsur-unsur intrinsik FF ini. Tapi saya tetap menghargai opini **_**readers **_**sekalian asal pengungkapannya masih betatakrama. You know? Like : don't bash, no rude words…etc.**

**Alahmak…Ini kenapa aku jadi formal begini?**

**Okeh deh. Chapter berikutnya akan kuusahakan update cepet. Jadwal update cepetku adalah sekitar 3-5 hari sekali kalo nggak ada halangan. **

**O ya coy. Aku bikin FF baru, judulnya EVERLASTING. Pairnya HUNHAN, trus ada TAORIS, ada Kai juga. Temanya adalah fantasi & romance bercampur school life ala Amerika. Tertarik? Silahkan baca trus WAJIB **_**review **_**karena masih chapter-chapter awal debut sebuah FF.**

**Ya udah, ini saja yang pengen disampaikan.**

**.**

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**MIRROR**

**Halo semua! Bertemu lagi dengan Nau di chap ke-6. Updatenya nggak lama, kan? :D**

**Di chap ini aku naikkin sedikit level teka-tekinya. Eum…Kalo masalah level ketegangan, readers yang nilai yah. Adakah yang takut hantu, setan, atau sebangsanya? Ehehehehe… Tenang, chap ini masih cukup aman dari hal-hal yang begituan. Tapi kalo tetep takut yah…disarankan baca doa dulu menurut kepercayaan masing-masing XD. **

**Author : naunau01 **

**Length : Chaptered **

**Genre : Drama, (sedikit) komedi, supernatural & misteri**

**Rating : PG+14**

**Main Cast : EXO Member**

**Supporting Cast : Leteeuk SuJu, Taemin ShinEE, Kim Hyoyeon and Choi Sooyoung SNSD**

**WARNING : OOC, typo(s), BL, genre & rate ditiap chapter berbeda. Genre utama/dominan saya sebutkan lebih awal. Latar tempat dan waktu menggunakan tanggal, bulan, dan jam. SANGAT PENTING UNTUK LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN & MENGINGAT-INGAT LATAR TEMPAT & WAKTU. **

**FF ini HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA dan NGGAK BERMAKSUD APA-APA. Sangat FIKSI jadi sangat TIDAK NYATA. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius ya.**

**Kalau Anda tidak suka/jenuh/benci/apalah, Anda boleh keluar dari FF saya. Kalau suka, silahkan dilanjut. ^_^**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in last chap : SuLay-KrisTeuk scene {Seoul Memorial Hospital (Sunday, 29****th**** September—10.00 PM)}**

_**Now : Myeondong (Friday, 4**__**th**__** October— 09.00 AM)**_

Kai melangkah mengikuti Hyoyeon. Wajahnya cemberut, sementara tangannya penuh dengan kantong plastik berisi sayuran dan perabotan. Kalau tahu dia bakal jadi kuli angkut kayak begini, dari tadi dia bakal nolak dan 'kabur' ikut Taemin saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Kai pun menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Mengapa Hyoyeon punya kemampuan untuk membujuk orang lain sehingga apa yang dia mau langsung dikabulkan? Sedangkan Kai, dia harus guling-guling di tengah jalan tol atau rel kereta dulu sebelum dapat apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

" _Oppa_ tunggu sini aja!" Tiba-tiba Hyoyeon berhenti dan berbalik, nyaris membuat Kai menabrak dirinya.

Kai mendecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia melongok melewati kepala Hyoyeon, penasaran toko apa lagi yang akan didatangi adiknya.

.

.

" Apaan nih? Toko beha?!"

**PLAK!**

" Aduh! Dasar _dongsaeng_ nggak sopan! Apa-apaan sih?!" sembur Kai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja digaplok Hyoyeon.

" _Oppa_ ngomongnya nggak usah keras-keras dong! Kayak nggak pernah liat beha aja," sahut Hyoyeon marah, tapi wajahnya tersipu malu. Kai terpingkal melihatnya sampai sakit perut, dan itu membuat Hyoyeon makin kesal. Hyoyeon pun menghentakkan kaki dan berbalik memasuki toko tersebut, meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertawa persis orang kesurupan.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Kai segera menepi mencari tempat duduk. Lalu dia mengeluarkan smart phonennya dan mulai memainkan game Angry Bird.

.

.

.

**WING…. PAUNG….!** (suara game Angry Bird).

.

" Yes! Kena! Hahay!" Kai menyeringai puas. Ia kembali menggerakan jarinya di layar _touchscrean _itu.

.

**WING…PAUNG….! NGEK!** (?)

.

" _What?! _Kenapa nggak kena?! Argh….!" Kai yang emosi semakin geregetan untuk menjatuhkan babi-babi itu.

.

**WING….PAUNG….! NGEK!**

" ARGH…!" teriak Kai frustasi, membuat orang-orang menatapnya heran.

.

**WING…PAUNG….! NGEK!**

**WING…PAUNG…! NGEK!** Lagi-lagi gagal. Dan begitu seterusnya. Terkadang, ia menang hingga membuatnya senang tak alang kepalang. Tapi jika gagal, dia menjelma seperti orang stress karena nilai UN jeblok atau _debt collector_ yang menagih hutang hampir tiap jam.

Tiba-tiba, pundak Kai ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Kai pun tersentak kaget. Ketika dia menoleh, Kai langsung nyengir lebar dan berdiri dari duduknya.

" Sehun-ah?! Apa kabar?"

" Baik. Tumben ke pasar?"

" Biasalah. Hyoyeon minta dianterin." Kai cemberut. " Bete banget!"

Sehun tertawa geli. " Kau kayaknya jarang keliatan di sekolah. Kemana aja?"

" Ah, nggak kemana-mana kok. Kau aja kali yang sibuk pacaran sama Luhan." Kai menggerling menggoda begitu Luhan muncul dengan dua gelas _buble tea_ di tangannya. " Hai _hyung_…"

" Hai Kai. Belanja?" tanya Luhan sambil mengoper segelas _buble tea _untuk Sehun yang langsung diterima dengan pekikan senang Sehun. Luhan tersenyum menatap _namjachingu_-nya yang baru. Sebelumnya, Luhan bersama dengan seseorang bernama Chen. Hanya saja, Chen tak pernah lagi terdengar kabarnya semenjak Luhan lulus SMA. Luhan pun seolah tidak peduli karena semenjak dia duduk di semester 3 jurusan seni, saat itulah dia bertemu Sehun yang masuk jurusan Perfoming Arts. Saking jatuh cintanya dia pada Sehun, Luhan sampai bela-belain pulang malam hanya untuk melihat Sehun latihan.

" _Ani hyung_. Tapi Hyoyeon," jawab Kai. " Tadi bilangnya mau nonton drama musikal, ternyata malah diajak ke pasar."

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Kai pun ikut tertawa.

" Kalian berdua memang cocok!"

Luhan tersipu, sedangkan Sehun langsung menarik pinggang Luhan sehingga Luhan langsung menempel pada Sehun. " Siapa dulu _namjachingu_-nya."

**CHU**

" KYAAAA! SEHUN…!" teriak Luhan marah karena Sehun 'menembak' bibirnya tiba-tiba. Sehun terpingkal-pingkal senang dan kabur. Luhan hendak mengejar, tapi tidak jadi begitu Sehun berteriak bahwa dia akan pergi ke kedai makanan untuk membeli makan (Sehun ngeles). Kini, hanya tinggal Kai dan Luhan saja.

" Uhh… Kenapa dia harus menciumku di depan umum?" kata Luhan sambil menunduk dan meraba-raba bibirnya. Kai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Kenapa _hyung _nggak senang? Memangnya bukan Sehun yang harus mencium _hyung_? Kalau begitu siapa?"

" Aisssh…. Kkamjong cerewet! Bukan begitu maksudku!" kata Luhan lagi dengan wajah makin merah. " Maksudku tuh, jangan melakukan itu di depan umum."

" OH! _Hyung _sudah—?"

**PLAK!**

Dua kali sudah dalam sehari kepala Kai menjadi sasaran gaplokan.

" Kim Jong In!" bentak Luhan, " ngomongnya jangan keras-keras dong!"

Kai terpingkal sampai bahunya terguncang-guncang. Sedangkan wajah Luhan makin tidak jelas warnanya.

" Bagus dong, _hyung_. Tapi udah berapa kali, nih?" tanya Kai makin menjadi, yang membuat Luhan marah sekaligus malu. Kai kembali tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luhan penuh sayang. Refleks, Luhan pun langsung menepis tangan Kai kasar dan berseru, " Kau lebih muda dariku, Jongin! ARGHH…..!"

" Tapi Sehun yang bahkan lebih muda dariku boleh 'menyentuhmu', _hyung…_" goda Kai lagi. Alisnya turun-naik sedemikian rupa, hampir memancing Luhan untuk menjambak rambut Kai dan mencabutnya paksa seperti sedang mencabut rumput teki.

" Sehun itu kekasihku! Jadi dia boleh menyentuhku!"

" Kalau aku jadi kekasihmu, bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi, Kai menggodanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, yang langsung membuat Luhan menarik diri dan mendorongnya keras.

" MAAF YA! BATASAN!"

" Pelit!"

" Kau yang bodoh! Tidak tahu etika! Dasar mesum! Kau menyebalkan! Kau—_sialan! _Apa-apan sih?! Jongin, kembalikan _buble tea _ku!"

Kai menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut, mencoba ekspresi wajah (sok) imut yang sebenarnya gagal total. Tangan kanannya yang memegang segelas _buble tea _diangkat tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menangkis setiap pukulan Luhan yang hendak menyasar daerah-daerah rawan pada tubuhnya. Dan Luhan sendiri sudah persis anak ayam: melompat-lompat kecil sambil berusaha menjangkau _buble teanya_ dan menghajar Kai dengan tangannya yang lain.

" Jonginnn…!"

" _Andwae!" _Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Luhan melotot.

" KURANG AJAR! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN ATAU KAU AKU ADUKAN PADA _APPA_-MU!"

" Dasar anak mami! Nih!" Kai pun segera menghentikan aksinya dan memberikan _buble tea _itu pada Luhan. Dan kepalanya terasa panas ketika melihat Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, matanya memandang Kai dengan pandangan mengejek, sementara jari telunjuknya mengacung, bergerak membentuk huruf 'S' di udara. Jika di Indonesia, isyarat ini memiliki makna : " Kasian-deh-lo."

Kai mendecak dan memalingkan wajah. Fakta satu-satunya yang membuat Kai menghentikan kejahilannya adalah ancaman Luhan yang akan mengadukannya pada _appa. _Kai pun mati kutu, dia tidak berani melawan _appa_-nya. Demi apapun juga, _appa_-nya adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan agak keras. Itu adalah hal lumrah jikalau _appa _kalian adalah seorang matan letnan jenderal. _Appa_-nya selalu 'keras' pada Kai, tapi lembut jika berhadapan dengan Hyoyeon. Jangan kira _appa_nya pilih kasih. Kai pun tahu bahwa sebenarnya, sebagai laki-laki yang menghadapai laki-laki lain, memang sudah seharusnya bersikap tegas.

" Eh, jangan nangis dong. Gitu doang ngambek. Ah, payah!"

Kai mendelik tajam. " Apaan sih?! Siapa juga yang nangis?!"

Luhan terkekeh. " Sudahlah… Kau kan _namja_, harus _gentle _dan—yak! KAI!"

" AHAHAHAHA… AYO COBA TANGKAP, TANGKAP, TANGKAP! AHAHAHA!"

" KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!"

Mereka terus saja bertengkar, meledek, dan tertawa. Tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Sepasang mata yang merah, dikaburkan oleh air mata dan kecemburuan yang meluap-luap. Sepasang mata yang berkilat dengan kemarahan dan dendam. Sepasang mata yang memancarkan rasa sakit, perih yang teramat sangat karena ditusuk dari belakang.

**.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Four days later**_

_**Tuesday, 8**__**th **__**October—06.20 PM**_

Kris menatap cermin di kamarnya dengan mata merah. Sosok asing di cermin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Semakin Kris menatapnya dengan marah, semakin dingin pula sosok itu membalas.

Dan Kris hanya bergeming. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Urat di keningnya berkedut dan jelas terlihat. Menandakan bahwa Kris tengah marah besar.

Tetapi, sosok asing tersebut sangat tenang. _Ia_ hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan dingin. Membuat Kris menjadi bingung, haruskah ia merasa marah atau menenangkan diri dan berpikir jernih? Kris memilih opsi yang kedua. Maka dari itu, Kris memejamkan mata, berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya dari segala hal-hal tidak penting. Setelah merasa tenang dan penuh kendali, Kris membuka matanya, siap menghadapi sosok itu.

.

.

.

" Aku Kris," kata Kris, pandangannya tajam dan tegas. " Kris Wu, atau Kevin Wu, atau Wu Yi Fan. Umurku 23 tahun, dan aku seorang miliyarder sekaligus pengusaha besar. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah melihatmu atau mengenalmu, dan kau tak pernah muncul semenjak—semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Setiap aku memandang cermin, hanya bayanganku-lah yang kulihat. Tetapi, semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, kau menggantikan bayanganku." Kris menarik napas sejenak, merasa konyol dan malu akan semua ini. Tetapi dia harus melanjutkan. " Kau tahu? Siapapun kau, kau mulai menggangguku. Aku meminta dengan sangat, kau pergi dari sini dan kembali ke alammu—"

" Ke alam mana?"

Kris terlonjak kaget dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya membesar, memelototi sosok itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Selama ini, bayangan itu tak pernah bicara. Sekeras apapun Kris berusaha memancingnya bicara, bayangan itu tetap tak mau bicara. Pernah suatu kali Kris melempar cermin ini dengan guci hingga pecah berhamburan. Tetapi bukannya pergi, bayangan itu justru muncul dimanapun cermin dan Kris berada. Kris merasa memiliki seorang penguntit mengerikan.

" Ini alamku, bodoh," kata bayangan itu. " Kau tak bisa mengusirku begitu saja."

" Kau—kau hantu?!" tebak Kris.

Bayangan itu tersenyum miring. " Menurutmu?"

Kris memicingkan mata. Tangannya kembali mengepal. " Pergilah!" kata Kris, " pergi dan jangan kembali. Kau sangat mengganggu. Kau benar-benar parasit!"

" _Apa_?" bayangan itu terlihat sangat terkejut. " Kau menganggapku parasit?!"

Kris semakin menyipitkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua alisnya sudah tidak memiliki jarak. Satu-satunya tanda Kris marah besar adalah _ini, _semua ini. Dan ia tidak mempedulikan perkataan bayangan itu. Kris justru berkata, " Pergilah, orang asing! Kau tak diterima disini."

" Aku tak akan pernah pergi," sahut bayangan itu. " Aku akan selalu ada disini."

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

" Cepat pergi," kali ini Kris berkata dengan dingin dan tanpa perasaan. " Dasar…bajingan!"

Bayangan itu terdiam. Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan, namun tatapannya sarat akan luka dan dikaburkan oleh air mata. Dan, ketika setetes air mata jatuh yang membuat cermin menjadi berembun, entah kenapa Kris langsung tersadar. Dirinya seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Seperti ada yang menusuk hatinya dari berbagai arah, dan rasanya sangat sakit. Dengan kalut Kris menghapus embun dari cermin di depannya. Wajahnya pias, tangannya gemetar, dan napasnya memburu. Namun, begitu cermin tersebut bersih, _dia _tak ada disana.

.

.

.

Begitupun dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Terguncang, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia tak bisa memahami apa yang tengah terjadi disini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, hingga Kris merasa bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk mengakhiri semua ini adalah dengan membenturkan kepala ke tembok berulang kali dan menjilati darahnya sendiri.

Kris masih memperhatikan cermin di depannya. Matanya yang indah dan penuh pesona itu terlihat seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah kehidupan.

Dirinya, dan _dia_

_._

.

.

" _Ini alamku, bodoh…"_

" _Aku tidak akan kemana-mana…"_

" _Aku akan selalu disini…"_

.

.

.

Kris mendengarnya. Suara itu. Suara yang bergema di dalam benaknya. Dan Kris merasa seperti tengah bermimpi, ketika sebuah tulisan muncul perlahan di permukaan cermin itu. Wujud awalnya transparan seperti air. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, tulisan itu semakin terlihat jelas bentuknya. Terukir indah bagai hasil pahatan sempurna, yang seharusnya dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

Tetapi tidak untuknya. Dia terpaku, membeku ketika membaca tulisan itu. Bagai terkena mantera yang mengerikan, tulisan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa _dia _benar-benar telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Sebagaimana yang _ia _sampaikan, seperti yang tertulis disana :

.

.

.

Aku mengawasimu, Kris.

_**Continue**_

_**Other place**_

_**In the same time**_

Seorang pemuda—berpakaian serba hitam, rambut berantakan, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap—tampak sibuk dengan minumannya sendiri. Dia tak berkumpul dengan siapapun, dan tak mendekati siapapun. Para wanita seksi sedari tadi terus menggodanya. Membelai-belai dadannya, berbisik lembut di telinganya, meniup-niup lehernya, dan puncaknya adalah ketika salah satu tangan para wanita tersebut meremas lembut kemaluannya. Dan saat itulah, dia bangkit, kemudian menyiramkan minuman keras ke wajah wanita itu dan membuat wanita itu menjerit kesakitan. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan, dan dia langsung berlari kencang lewat pintu belakang, berusaha lari dari amukan masa, tidak peduli pada salju yang mulai turun.

.

.

.

.

Ia bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, menunggu hingga para pengejarnya lewat. Setelah merasa aman, pemuda tersebut langsung menaikkan tudungnya dan memakai kaca mata hitam. Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah pagar tinggi yang ada di gang kecil nan gelap tersebut. Dengan lihainya ia memanjat, kemudian melompat turun ke sisi sebrang lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sekitar 45 meter dari pagar, tiba-tiba pemuda itu limbung dan terjatuh. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

_Bodoh Chanyeol Wu,_ pikirnya, _bodoh, bodoh, dan benar-benar bodoh! Mengapa sulit sekali sih hanya untuk mengendalikan emosi?!_

Ia mengerang pelan ketika kepalanya makin terasa berat dan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan perutnya terasa mual. Ia segera mencari sandaran untuk beristirahat sejenak. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya memucat, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat dingin. _Ada apa ini?_ pikirnya kalut, _aku tak memakai obat-obatan terlarang. Apa ini pengaruh dari alkohol? Aduh…seharusnya aku tidak meminumnya. Aku memang tidak cocok dengan alkohol…Argh, kepalaku!_

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa napasnya terus memburu, seperti tersengal-sengal. Denyut jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dan tak wajar. Badannya pucat dan menggigil semua. Perlahan-lahan, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus dan mengabur. Dia merasa sebentar lagi akan mati.

.

.

.

.

" K—kau baik-baik saja?" Seseorang memanggil. Tapi Chanyeol malah mendengarnya seperti "_Au wik ya?"_

.

.

.

" T—tuan?" Yang ini malah terdengar seperti _"Puan?"_

.

.

.

" T—tolong!" teriak suara itu. " Seseorang dalam keadaan darurat! To—mmmpphh!"

" Ssst…." bisik Chanyeol, mata terpejam, tangan membekap mulut orang tersebut. " Kumohon jangan berteriak…A—aku baik-baik..sa—jah…"

Setelah merasa orang dalam bekapannya kembali tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, tetap dengan mata terpejam. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa sedang diperhatikan. Chanyeol ingin membuka mata, melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tetapi dia tak punya tenaga hanya untuk membuka sedikit saja matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa sebuah tangan halus menyentuh keningnya yang berkeringat.

" Panas," kata_nya_, " bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang nyaman."

Saat orang itu bicara, Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Untuk sesaat semuanya mengabur, sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap.

**To Be Continue**

**Umm…Maaf yah kalo banyak kesalahan dalam unsur intrinsik FF-nya. Maaf kalo gaya bahasa & narasinya kurang menarik, kalo ada ejaan yang salah, dsb. (~_~)**

**Chapter 6 ini sebenarnya digabung dengan chapter 7, mengingat chapter yang ASLI benar-benar pendek. Tapi ternyata, chapter 7 yang ASLI pun juga pendek. Akhirnya, saya satukan kedua chapter, dan jadilah chapter kombinasi iniii****Mungkin di chap ini juga (kembali) memunculkan banyak pertanyaan. Dan tadi, Chen udah ku 'mention' dan itu artinya, bentar lagi dia bakal debut di FF ini (\^_^/).**

**Dan yang terpenting, TERIMA KASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA untuk readers FF-ku yang hebat—kalian benar-benar TERHEBAT & aku takkan mampu melakukannya tanpa kalian! (^_^d)**

**Balasan review :**

_**enchris.727 : **_bukan, yang chap sebelumnya bukan termasuk ekstrim. Yang dimaksud dengan ekstrim adalah hal-hal yang 'berani' seperti sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kekerasan & darah :D. Kalo alur satu bulan kemudian mah, hanya setting waktunya aja.

Pertanyaan kamu yang lain akan terungkap nanti. Sekarang masih rahasia ;D. Hehehehe…

_**GreifannyGs **_: aduh, kayaknya kamu emang takut sama hal-hal yang misteri & horor ya?

Tenang, kalo alurnya udah ekstrim & isinya mengandung hal-hal yang 'menakutkan', akan ada peringatan di awal cerita. Tenang aja, _ne_? (^_^d)

Nah, chap yang ini udah lebih panjang belom…? (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**ANGST, GORE (Violence), SUPERNATURAL fict for this chapter**

**Just for 14+**

**EXO, Leeteuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon-Sooyoung is HERE!**

**This is OOC, typo(s), NOT REAL, and for dominant genre always I mention at startup**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in last chap : Chanyeol scene (Tuesday, 8****th ****October—06.20 PM)**

_**Now : One house (Tuesday, 8**__**th**__** October—07.00 PM)**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

" Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Sehun yang telah memakai atribut musim dingin—jaket tebal, syal, sarung tangan, dan topi—berhenti melangkah tepat di ambang pintu. Dia mendesah, memutar bola mata malas, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap dingin saudara tirinya.

" Aku mau pergi. Kenapa?"

" Malam-malam begini?" _Ia _membelalakkan mata. " Kau tidak lihat salju turun deras di luar?"

" Apa pedulimu?" tanya Sehun yang sukses membuat saudaranya melotot, antara terkejut dan marah. Terlihat jelas bahwa saudaranya itu berusaha untuk membentak Sehun. _Dia_ menarik napas, ekspresi wajahnya sabar. " Sehun, salju bulan Oktober mulai dingin. Kau tidak seharusnya keluar. Menurut badan cuaca, akan ada badai salju nanti."

Mereka saling menatap.

.

.

.

.

.

" Terus?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan omongan saudaranya itu.

" Terus—" mendesah "—kau tidak boleh pergi."

Hening mencekam.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tajam saudaranya. Sebelah matanya berkedut-kedut samar. Dia paling tidak suka diatur, apalagi mengingat umurnya yang sudah 19 tahun. Demi apapun, dia bukan anak kecil lagi! _Dinosaurus ini sok bijak_, pikirnya, _dia pikir dia siapa? Toh sebentar lagi dia juga akan dipensiunkan._

Sementara itu, saudaranya berpikir : _Persetan dengan anak ini. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa di luar sedang hujan salju? Dia keluar selangkah saja dari pintu, dia pasti akan menjadi patung es!_

Jika dilihat dari suasana dan hawa disekitar mereka, tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Suasana sudah terlanjur memanas dan jika tidak segera dihentikan, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Salah satu dari dua makhluk keras kepala itu harus mengalah kalau tidak mau masalah ini dibawa ke persidangan keluarga. Hanya saja, mengalah adalah sesuatu yang 'haram' bagi kedua makhluk ini. Sepertinya mereka akan terus 'bergulat' hingga salah satunya tumbang.

.

.

.

.

.

" Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi, Sehunnie," kata_nya_ ketus. " _Eomma _dan _appa_ akan marah besar jika tahu kalau—"

" _Eomma _dan _appa _tidak akan marah besar jika mulutmu tidak ember!" kata Sehun kasar. Api di dalam dirinya mulai berkobar, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar. " Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika saja kau tidak cengeng dan mengadu."

Ronde pertama : Sehun tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

Dua makhluk keras kepala itu kembali saling menatap tajam. Mereka dapat merasakan disetiap detiknya api di dalam diri masing-masing semakin membesar. Wajah mereka mengeras dan memerah, sedangkan tangan mereka mengepal.

" Jaga mulutmu, Oh Sehun," kata_nya_ diantara gigi-gigi yang terkatup. " Aku ini kakakmu dan kau adalah tanggung jawabku selama _eomma _dan _appa _tidak ada. Kau—"

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sehun berseru. Habis sudah kesabarannya. " Tidak kah kau mengerti bahwa aku bukan anak kecil lagi?! Aku sudah dewasa! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku—"

" Aku berhak mengaturmu karena aku kakakmu!" sela_nya_, " bukan berarti kau sudah dewasa dan kau—"

" Dan aku apa? Kau tidak suka jika aku punya kehidupan sendiri, hah?! Kau masuk begitu saja ke kehidupanku tanpa permisi. Kau puas, kau senang, kau bangga karena telah merusak kehidupanku?! Urus saja keluargamu sendiri & majikanmu yang sekarat itu!"

**PLAK!**

Sehun terkejut. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat panas lantaran ditampar saudaranya sendiri. Sehun menoleh, matanya melotot liar, tinjunya siap melayang saat itu juga jika saja dia tak ingat bahwa _namjachingu_-nya telah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan—" kata saudaranya, "—jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi."

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus jijik. " Kau menyedihkan."

" AKU KAKAKMU, OH SEHUN!" teriak_nya_ dengan suara menggelegar tepat di depan wajah Sehun. " KAU ADALAH TANGGUNG JAWABKU SELAGI EOMMA DAN APPA PERGI. KAU DENGAR?! KAU ADALAH TANGGUNG JAWABKU, IDIOT!"

"AKU HANYA INGIN KELUAR SEBENTAR!" balas Sehun tak kalah nyaring dan marah. " Kau tidak berhak melarangku. KAU HANYA SAUDARA TIRI!"

" PARK JUNGSOO, HENTIKAN!"

Park Jungsoo menghentikan ayunan tangannya yang hendak menampar Sehun lagi. Keduanya menoleh cepat, terkejut melihat seorang _namja_ cantik sekaligus tampan dalam waktu bersamaan telah berdiri di belakang mereka. Sehun terlebih lagi. Bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar begitu menyadari bahwa _namja_ tersebut adalah Luhan.

" Luhan _hyung_!" pekik Sehun ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luhan ambruk. Sehun panik luar biasa begitu menyadari bahwa _namjachingu_-nya ini kedinginan. Dengan segera Sehun membopong Luhan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, meninggalkan Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk berteriak frustasi di ruang tengah.[]

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

_**Continue**_

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

" Luhan _hyung_?" panggil Sehun serak. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang dingin dan pucat. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk membelai rambut Luhan penuh sayang. Bibir Sehun bergetar ketika menyadari napas Luhan yang semakin melemah.

" _Hyung_, sadarlah…." bisik Sehun. Matanya memanas. " _Mian _karena aku tidak segera datang. _Mian hyung…Jeongmal mianhae."_

_._

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Air matanya menetes. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sangat sakit. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tak kunjung sadar juga? Padahal ia sudah mengganti pakaian Luhan dengan yang lebih hangat, menyelimutinya, dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan tangannya yang terasa hangat. Berharap dengan itu semua, Luhan tidak akan kedinginan dan akan membuka matanya.

.

.

.

" Luhan _hyung,_ kumohon buka matamu," bisik Sehun lagi, agak tersendat. " Maafkan aku tak cepat menjemputmu. Aku tidak berniat membuatnya menunggu, sungguh. Ini semua karena—" Wajah Sehun memerah karena marah begitu teringat saudara tirinya. Tetapi begitu ia melihat wajah Luhan, kemarahannya hilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh kecemasan, rasa bersalah, dan juga terselip rasa takut walau samar. Sehun kembali menyebut nama Luhan, memintanya untuk sadar. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Kemudian, sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Sehun pun memejamkan mata, mencoba memfokuskan pikiran. Ia berusaha untuk menjangkau Luhan dengan pikirannya. Mencoba menyampaikan pesan secara telepati bahwa dia menunggunya, bahwa dia sangat mencintai dan menyanyanginya, bahwa dia sungguh menyesal karena telah membuat Luhan menunggu. Dirinya tahu bahwa ini semua terasa konyol. Mana ada hal-hal seperti ini? Menyampaikan pesan secara telepati hanya ada di dunia fantasi. Tapi, inilah fantasi seorang Oh Sehun yang mencintai seorang Xi Luhan—kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, pasangan abadinya—Luhan adalah segala-galanya.

Lima menit kemudian, dia kembali membuka mata. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada bibir mungil Luhan. Bibir itu bergerak pelan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa Sehun menjadi gugup dan menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat. Apa boleh buat? Sehun sangat mengharapkan Luhan memimpikannya. Dia ingin Luhan menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya, sebab Sehun percaya bahwa itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa Luhan memang mencintai dan selalu memikirnya.

Apakah Sehun sangat naïf?

Tetapi, senaif apapun Sehun, Luhan tetap mencintainya.

Benar, kan?

.

Sehun terus memerhatikan gerak bibir Luhan. Namun, walau bibir Luhan bergerak, tetap tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Sehun pun mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Luhan, untuk mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dae…" bisik Luhan lembut.

.

.

" Dae…" panggil Luhan lagi, kali ini bersamaan dengan mengalirnya sebutir air dari sudut mata Luhan. " Dae…"

.

**DEG!**

Sehun terkesiap. Bukan karena air mata Luhan—yeah, mungkin itu bisa menjadi salah satunya—melainkan karena Sehun menyadari 'siapa' yang dipanggil Luhan.

.

Telinga Sehun terasa seperti terbakar.

.

Ulu hatinya terasa ditonjok bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

" Dae…"

.

" _Hyung_, ini aku, Oh Sehun….Kekasih _hyung_…" kata Sehun berusaha menyadarkan Luhan. Genggamannya makin erat seiring dengan hebatnya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Air matanya makin deras mengalir.

.

.

.

" Dae…"

.

.

.

" Dae…"

" _H—hyung…?_"

.

" Dae… Dae…"

.

.

.

Sehun gemetar. Genggamannya mengendur, sebelum akhirnya terlepas dan tangan Luhan terhempas begitu saja. Sehun menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, walau air mata terus mengalir.

.

.

.

.

" Dae…" suara Luhan kembali memecah keheningan. Luhan tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. " Dae…"

Sehun menelan ludah pahit dan menggigit bibir. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah, kecewa, sakit, dan benci. Tangannya kembali mengepal, namun ia tak bisa menyakiti makhluk indah di depannya. Ia terlalu mencintainya, terlalu menyayanginya. Tetapi dia malah menusuknya seperti ini.

.

Ini sangat sakit.

.

Lebih sakit dari luka manapun.

.

Lebih perih dari apapun.

.

.

.

Sehun pun bangkit, berjalan gontai keluar, tanpa menoleh lagi. Di ambang pintu, ia berhenti. Matanya terpejam, menikmati rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, apa salahnya? Dia mencintai Luhan. _Sangat _mencintainya, demi Tuhan! Ia mengasihinya, ia menyayanginya, ia peduli padanya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada untuknya. Teringat olehnya debaran pertamanya untuk Luhan, teringat olehnya suara Luhan—tawa, tangis, marah—teringat olehnya genggaman pertama tangan mereka… Ia hanya tidak menyangka, semua kebahagian itu berselimut kegelapan.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan masih _sangat _mencintainya, laki-laki _itu._

Ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa jauh di dalam hati Luhan, hanya ada laki-laki _itu._ Selalu _dia, _selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

.

Mengapa harus seperti ini?

.

.

.

Mengapa Luhan harus…berbohong?

.

.

.

Jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih baik sakit karena tamparan Leeteuk daripada sakit ditusuk belati yang penuh racun dan tak kasat mata seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih baik tuli daripada mendengar Luhan menyebut nama_nya._

.

.

.

Tuhan… Apa salahnya?

Apa ini semua karena sikap durhakanya pada Leeteuk? Apa ini semua karena ia suka menjahili Jongin dan Luhan? Apa ini semua karena dia selalu merepotkan? Apa ini semua karena…karena keegoisannya?

.

.

.

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

.

.

.

Bendungan itu bocor. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

.

.

.

Dan, bibirnya pun bergerak pelan, hening, tanpa suara.

.

.

.

" _Saranghae, hyung._"

.

.

.

Matanya terpejam.Ia berusaha menelan bulat-bulat semua rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia akan mengatakan ini. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan berkata seperti ini.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kusen pintu hingga terlihat seperti ingin tercabut dari tempatnya. Dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti. Walau Luhan selalu mengucapkan " _Saranghae_" atau " _bogoshippo_", Sehun baru menyadari bahwa hati Luhan tidak ikut bicara. Itu hanyalah kalimat yang diucapkan di bibir, tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

.

.

.

Sehun masih dapat mendengar Luhan yang mengigau dalam tidurnya, menyebut-nyebut nama_nya._ Luhan tampak gelisah, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun hancur.

Sehun menunduk, matanya terpejam erat, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Sakit…

.

.

.

" _Anyyeong ne sarang."_

Dia sudah mengatakannya. Mengatakan sebagian dari kalimat yang ingin dia katakan. Karena dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengatakan kelanjutannya : _…. Jalgayo ne sarang. Narul ttona budi haengbokae._

Jaga dirimu, tinggalkan aku dan berbahagialah.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu. Pintu manapun. Pintu kamarnya, pintu dunianya, dan pintu hatinya.[]

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

_**Continue**_

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

Kamar itu hening. Deru angin dari luar yang masuk ke dalam membawa serpihan-serpihan salju yang beberapa diantaranya terjatuh di wajah Luhan. Membuat wajah Luhan menjadi bertambah dingin dan pucat, sedangkan bibir ranumnya pecah-pecah. Api dari perapian mulai tidak terasa kehangatannya, karena kini angin benar-benar masuk bersama salju melalui jendela yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Angin dan salju itu berputar cepat, menciptakan tornado kecil bewarna biru pucat dan meninggalkan jejak di lantai kayu yang hangat.

Meninggalkan Luhan bersama orang lain yang kini telah duduk di tempat Sehun tadi duduk.

Sosoknya yang berpakaian serba hitam dan merah gelap seolah memberi tahu bahwa dia bukan sekedar pengunjung biasa. Karena suhu di kamar itu turun drastis hingga hampir mendekati titik beku. Deru angin di luar sana seperti mengonfirmasi bahwa _sesuatu yang jahat _telah datang.

Orang asing tersebut tersenyum sinis, tangannya membelai lembut rambut Luhan. Pancaran matanya terlihat gelap, dalam, dan tidak terdefinisi maknanya. Ia terus memerhatikan Luhan yang masih mengigau memanggil-manggil seseorang bernama Dae. Dan sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. Mulutnya terbuka, siap bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan,_" bisiknya, tangannya masih membelai surai Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Namaku Do Kyung Soo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

Dia tersenyum. Sejenak memberi jeda. _" Mungkin sekarang kau belum merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang kurasakan ketika kau merebut semuanya dariku, salah satunya Jongin,"_ jeda, _" tapi nanti, ketika kau sadar, lihatlah Luhan. Aku telah mempersiapkan kejutan yang sangat menakjubkan untukmu." _

Sosok itu menyunggikan sebuah senyuman mengerikan. Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, _" Cepatlah sadar Luhan. Kejutanmu menanti."_

Dia mengecup pelan kening Luhan sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. Masih tersenyum sinis pada Luhan yang terus menyebut-nyebut nama "Dae". Dan, sebelum dia pergi ditelan desiran angin, dia memberikan kecupan jauh pada Luhan, berkata : " Sayang, sebutlah nama orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai."

Detik selanjutnya, kamar kembali hening. Jendela yang tadinya terbuka kembali tertutup. Untuk beberapa saat yang sunyi, kehangatan api dari perapian kembali terasa. Mencairkan salju yang ada di wajah Luhan dan yang berceran di lantai, serta menormalkan suhu ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, napas Luhan mulai teratur, badannya tidak menggigil lagi. Warna kulitnya juga mulai kembali normal, tidak pucat seperti tadi. Dan perlahan-lahan, tanpa sadar, bibir mungilnya kembali bergerak pelan.

.

.

.

Mengucapkan : "Sehun…."

.

.

.

Tapi sayang, sudah terlambat.[]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOHON MAAF YA KALAU ANGST-NYA BERANTAKANNN…**

**MOHON MAAF UNTUK ADEGAN BERANTEM SEHUN & LEETEUK KALO KELEWATAN. **

**MOHON MAAF, D.O KUBUAT JADI ANTAGONIS DISINI. Aku suka kok sama D.O, tapi walau dibalik wajahnya yang lucu & imut, entah kenapa di mataku wajahnya justru mendukung untuk dijadikan tokoh antagonis (^_^V). Omong-omong soal D.O, adakah yang sudah mendapat gambaran tentang siapa dia sebenarnya? B)**

**(DAN) MOHON MAAF kalo update agak lama. Bukan karena lagi gak ada ide. Tapi laptop-ku disita karena nilai UTS ada yang jeblok 2 T_T. Sekarang ortuku **_**benar-benar **_**memerintahkan untuk fokus belajar. Laptop hanya boleh dipake sekali seminggu, kalo nggak Jumat malem, Sabtu, ya Minggu pagi. Jadi ada kemungkinan besar aku cuma update dihari itu saja. Dan untuk hari ini, aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan 'perpisahan' pada laptopku. Jadi, kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk update chapter baru MIRROR, EVERLASTING, dan sebuah FF baru lain (^_^d).**

**And seperti biasa, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL READERS yang udah baca, apalagi memberi dukungan, saran, dan sebagainya lewat review. Maaf tidak bisa disebut satu-persatu, walau begitu KALIAN TETAP HEBAT! (^_^d).**

**Untuk balasan **_**review **_**ada di PM masing-masing. Review lagi mau ya? Sunah kok…**

**Oke, see you in the next chapter! Semoga sehat selalu! (~_~)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo semua! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE :**

**Setelah di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kuberikan ketegangan akut, rasa penasaran yang menjadi-jadi, dan segala hal yang membuat andrenalin terpacu kuat & dirimu menahan napas, kini kubiarkan kalian rileks dulu, **_**ne. **_**Nggak tega kalo 7 chapter berturut-turut aku ngasih kalian bacaan yang (mungkin) bisa bikin jantung berhenti (^_^V).**

**Karena chapter ini kuberikan kalian ketenangan—istirahat sejenak untuk meredakan ketegangan dan sebagainya—kubuat chapter ini pendek. Jangan marah ya… Kan demi readers juga *sssahh… Chapter ke-9 udah kupersiapkan. Sudah dipanjangin, dan tentu saja, tentang apa dan gimana alurnya masih rahasia… ;)**

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**Romance fict for this chapter**

**Just for 14+**

**EXO, Leeteuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon-Sooyoung is HERE!**

**This is OOC, typo(s), NOT REAL, and for dominant genre always I mention at startup**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in last chap : Sehun's house, HunHanSoo sceane (Tuesday, 8****th**** October—07.00 PM)**

_**Now : Seoul Memorial Hospital (Tuesday, 8**__**th**__** October—a few hours later)**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Suho menghempaskan dirinya di kursi tunggu, hanya saja, dirinya menembus kursi tersebut dan menyebabkan bokongnya tertanam di lantai. Suho tidak merasakan sakit, hanya merasa kesal dan malu karena Lay menertawainya.

" Coba lihat dirimu tadi!" tertawa, " kocak banget!"

" Cukup Lay," kata Suho sambil bangkit, 'berjalan' menghampiri Lay yang entah bagaimana berhasil bersender pada meja jaga tanpa menembusnya. Suho cemberut ketika melihat Lay masih saja menertawakannya. " Lay, kubilang cukup! Astaga…"

" Oke, oke—" Lay memegang perut, berusaha menahan tawa. Setelah berhasil, Lay menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Suho. Walaupun masih ada sorot geli disana. " Arwah sepertimu tak seharusnya mencoba duduk secara manual, kau tahu?" Lay terkekeh pelan. " Setidaknya, jangan pernah mencobanya lagi."

Suho tersenyum kecut. " Kebiasaan lama memang sulit hilang."

Lay menggerling. " Oh, jadi kau merindukan rumah? Kenapa tidak kembali kalau begitu?"

" Jangan mulai deh," kata Suho, " pusing aku memikirkannya." Suho mendesah pelan dan termenung. Lay yang melihat itu langsung merasa bersalah. Dia merangkul pundak Suho erat, kemudian mengusak rambut Suho sekilas. " Hei, sudahlah. Keputusanmu sendiri tidak perlu disesali. **Demi** **keputusanmu**," kata Lay, memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Suho menoleh. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal dan dia langsung mendorong Lay hingga membuatnya terjungkang. Lay pun 'menabrak' seorang suster yang sedang berbicara pada seorang dokter, dan tanpa sengaja, Lay melihat apa yang ada di balik rok sang suster dan matanya langsung melotot.

" _Namja _mesum!" teriak Suho, jari telunjuknya menuding. " Dasar mesum! Pervert! _Ahjussi_ hidung belang!"

Mendengar perkataan tajam tersebut membuat Lay langsung berdiri. " Enak saja kau ngomong! Aku ini tidak mesum tahu! Salahmu sendiri mendorongku!" Tapi walau sudah bilang begitu, Suho tetap saja menertawainya karena memergoki Lay melirik lagi ke arah suster itu.

" Ahk, sudahlah!" Lay berseru. " _Kajja, _kita pergi."

" Kemana?" tanya Suho bingung, tidak berontak begitu Lay menarik tangannya.

" Keluar," jawab Lay singkat.

" Keluar?! Hei, kau gila apa! Di luar sedang turun salju. Kau mau mati kedinginan?!"

Lay berhenti kemudian berbalik, memiringkan kepala, mengangkat sebelah alis dan memberi tatapan 'dasar-bodoh' pada Suho. " Kau itu arwah, _doh_. Arwah mana bisa mati kedinginan atau apapun."

" Iya juga." Suho salah tingkah. " Trus ngapain kita keluar?" tanya Suho lagi begitu Lay kembali menarik tangannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Lay tengah tersenyum misterius. " Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan bentuk awan."[]

**o0o**

_**Continue**_

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ku kira kau ingin bermain di atap," kata Suho sambil menatap langit, kedua tangan berada di belakang kepalanya untuk dijadikan bantal. " Karena ini malam hari, mana bisa melihat awan. Ternyata kau mengajakku ke sini."

" Hanya orang bodoh saja yang berpikir kita akan main tebak-tebakan bentuk awan di malam hari," timpal Lay santai, tapi membuat Suho cemberut dan ngedumel tidak jelas.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Menurutmu itu bentuk apa?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk langit.

" Mana?"

" Itu, yang disana."

" Eumm…" Suho mengerucutkan bibir dan menyipitkan mata. " Apa ya? Kelinci barang kali?"

Lay menggeleng. " Bukan. Itu anjing."

Suho terkekeh. " Mana ada anjing punya telinga panjang begitu?"

" Ada. Kalau anjingnya sedang mendengarkan sesuatu." Lay menyeringai menang dan langsung mendapat 'tinjuan' di lengan atasnya. Mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

.

" Kalau yang itu bentuk apa?" Suho menunjuk sebuah awan. Di sampingnya, Lay menyipitkan mata. " Itu seperti…eum..wajahmu?"

" Ngaco!" Suho tergelak. " Jangan mimpi!"

" Tapi bukannya permainan ini juga berdasarkan imajinasi? Aku membayangkan wajahmu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

Mendengarnya, wajah Suho memanas dan memerah hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perutnya terasa diisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Suho mau pingsan rasanya.

.

.

" I—iya deh," kata Suho gugup. Di sampingnya, Lay hanya tersenyum. " Tapi Lay, kalau aku membayangkan wajah orang lain, bagaimana?"

Lay menoleh cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. " Kau bilang apa?"

" E—eh… Membayangkan wajah orang lain." Suho tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa takut. Mungkin karena Lay yang kini menatapnya kesal.

" Kalau begitu jangan temui aku lagi!" kata Lay ketus dan berdiri begitu cepat. Suho terperangah sesaat. Untungnya dia segera sadar dan berhasil mencegah Lay yang hampir pergi. " Lay, tunggu! Jangan marah, _ne_? Aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa kau marah?"

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. " Bukankah sudah jelas? Sumpah deh. Kalau kau mencoba untuk _innocent,_ itu nggak berhasil tahu nggak?!"

Suho terkekeh walaupun sebenarnya dia tersinggung karena dibilang _innocent _gagal. " Tapi jangan marah lagi, _ne_? Aku minta maaf. Kalau pertanyaan seperti tadi sangat mengganggumu lebih baik aku tidak usah bertanya lagi. Bagaimana?"

Lay mendesah. Ekspresinya melembut dan dia kembali duduk. Kedua tangannya terulur, menangkup pipi Suho dan tersenyum. " Bertanya adalah hakmu. Hak setiap orang. Tapi tolong perhatikan apa yang akan kau tanyakan, _arraseo_?"

" _Ne algessemnida._"

Lay tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan kembali cemberut. Membuat Suho bingung. " Kenapa lagi sih?"

" Sejak kapan kau formal begitu?"

" Eh?" Suho mengerjap. Dan Lay berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah ekspresi _innocent_ terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya.

.

.

Mereka saling menatap, lalu tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup pelan, membelai lembut wajah mereka, menggerakan awan sekaligus mengubah bentuknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum menyaksikan perubahan itu, dan tanpa sadar, tangan mereka sudah saling bertautan erat.

Mereka tak menyadari perasaan indah yang saling mengisi diantara mereka. Mereka hanya yakin bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya.

Entah sebagai apa.[]

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo semuanya! Chapter 8, sengaja ku-update cepat untuk menghindari amukan masa (?) karena terlalu pendek. Sekarang tinggal menunggu chapter 9, yah. :D**

**Katakanlah chap 8 ini sebagai 'Chapter Bonus' yang fungsinya untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran sejenak. (Mungkin) nanti ada Chapter Bonus lainnya selain chapter 8, tapi belom tahu deh. Lihat saja nanti.**

**Dan seperti biasa, kuucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk kalian semua**_**—readers**_**—yang membaca, mengapresiasi, maupun memfavoritkan/mem-follow ff ini. Sungguh, kalian LUAR BIASA! KEREN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And last, mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**GORE fict for this chapter**

**Just for 14+**

**EXO, Leeteuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon-Sooyoung is HERE!**

**This is OOC, typo(s), NOT REAL, and for dominant genre always I mention at startup**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in last chap : SuLay scene {Seoul Memorial Hospital ( Tuesday, 8****th**** October)}**

_**Now : One place (Thursday, 10**__**th**__** October)**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Chanyeol tidak mengingat apapun bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini. Disebuah kamar bernuansa biru putih yang nyaman, dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang agak ikal di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh selidik sekaligus khawatir, namun tetap menjaga jarak dengannya karena ia berdiri di samping lemari pakaian besar bewarna hitam.

" Ini—" Chanyeol kembali melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar "—dimana?"

" Tuan baik-baik saja?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. " Entahlah. Kepalaku terasa berat. Aduuh…" Chanyeol mengerang, membuat gadis itu langsung berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Tapi baru saja selangkah maju, gadis itu berhenti. Tampak seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat. Chanyeol yang sekilas melihat itu merasa bingung sekaligus tersinggung, walau dia lebih memilih untuk merasa tersinggung. _Memangnya aku ini apa?_ batin Chanyeol jengkel, _aku kan bukan orang jahat._

" T—tuan istirahat saja dulu," kata gadis itu cepat, terdengar sangat aneh dan tidak jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

" Huh? Maaf, kau bilang apa? Akh, kepalaku…"

" A—aku akan ambilkan sarapan." Setelah selesai bicara, gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar dengan tergesa. Bukan, bukan tergesa. Tetapi lebih tepatnya kabur.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tapi akibatnya sangat fatal karena kegiatannya barusan malah membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan perutnya mual. Chanyeol mencengkram kuat tepi meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, matanya terpejam erat, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dan setelah dirasakannya kepalanya mulai membaik dan perutnya tidak bergejolak lagi, Chanyeol membuka mata dan berdiri. Agak sempoyongan namun dia berhasil berdiri tegak, lalu mulai meneliti keadaan sekitarnya dengan kesadaran yang masih _on-off_ itu.

Iya, benar, dia sedang berada disebuah kamar. Kamar yang mewah. Bukan karena perabotannya, tetapi karena kesederhanaan dan kelapangannya. Tidak seperti kamar kakak dan kedua orang tuanya yang fantastis itu, atau kamarnya sendiri yang agak berantakan. Sebab ini hanyalah kamar seorang gadis yang Chanyeol perkirakan masih SMA. Dia bisa melihat sebuah seragam tergantung di gantungan baju.

Kamar ini tak banyak perabot, seperti yang dikatakan di awal, kamar ini lapang karena memang tidak banyak perabot. Perabot yang bisa dibilang besar hanya ada lemari, ranjang, meja rias, meja belajar, dan rak buku. Hanya itu. Sisanya, dibiarkan kosong.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol merasa penasaran dengan gadis pemilik kamar ini. Sebab tidak ada petunjuk yang memberitahu identitas si gadis. Bahkan, foto pun tidak ada, atau sekedar kalender atau poster idol yang kebanyakan remaja perempuan simpan di dinding kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja kecil di samping ranjang. Hanya ada lampu tidur di atasnya dan sebuah buku bacaan. Dia melihat ada laci di bawahnya. Chanyeol sempat ragu untuk membuka laci itu, tapi setelah membulatkan tekad dan meyakinkan diri bahwa tindakan ini tidak salah, Chanyeol pun membukanya.

.

.

.

Terkunci.

.

.

Chanyeol pun sadar bahwa sebenarnya ini tidak boleh, apapun alasannya. _Untung lacinya terkunci_, pikirnya lega, _mungkin sebaiknya memang jangan dibuka._

.

.

.

**TAP, TAP, TAP…**

Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung melompat ke ranjang, lalu merebahkan diri. Dalam hati, dia kembali menggerutu kenapa tadi pakai acara lompat segala kalau hasilnya malah membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

.

.

**KRIET…** pintu terbuka. Dan gadis itu kembali dengan senampan makanan yang dari baunya saja sudah dapat ditebak. Pasti semangkuk bubur hangat dan roti panggang isi. Ditambah dengan segelas susu. Dan samar-samar, Chanyeol mencium aroma madu. Chanyeol membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, mencoba mengintip. Ternyata gadis itu tengah menatapnya polos dan Chanyeol langsung membuka mata, bangkit perlahan.

" Maafkan aku telah merepotkan Anda," kata Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu tersenyum, duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakan nampan di atas pangkuannya. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ramah. " Tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi._"

" _Ahjussi_?" Chanyeol terkejut. Setua itukah dirinya di mata gadis itu?

Gadis itu mengedip. " Eh? _Ahjussi _tidak boleh? Apakah aku harus memanggil—"

" _Oppa._ Panggil aku _oppa_. Aku tidak setua itu tahu!" timpal Chanyeol agak sewot yang membuat sang gadis tersenyum geli.

" _Ne, oppa—_?"

" Chanyeol."

" Cha—chanyeol _oppa._"

" Bagus!" Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jempol dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian gadis itu segera meletakkan nampan di atas kaki Chanyeol yang tengah selonjoran, memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk makan.

" Ah, _gamshamnida_."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian berkata, " _Oppa_, aku harus pergi karena suatu urusan. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kutinggal sendiri?"

Gerakan Chanyeol mengunyah roti melambat. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan seperti sedang memutuskan. Kemudian, Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan."

" _Gamshamnida oppa."_

" Ah, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. " Terima kasih banyak—?"

" Lee Arang." Gadis itu tersenyum, membungkukkan badan, lantas segera pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas kecil dan jaket kulit berwarnahitam dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tampak senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap sarapan di depannya.

" Lee Arang," gumamnya, tersenyum kecil, dan kembali mengunyah rotinya. Senyumannya tak pernah luntur sedikitpun.

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

_**Continue**_

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, kemudian meregangkan tubuh sebelum bangun. Kepalanya tak lagi sakit, hanya pening sedikit tapi itu tidak masalah. Dia bisa minum obat nanti.

Iseng-iseng Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jam dinding, antara penasaran dan tidak. Di jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Menyadari itu bola mata Chanyeol nyaris melompat keluar. Secara otomatis, otaknya mulai mengkalkulasi sendiri berapa lama ia tidur.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol langsung ingat : _ini hari apa?_

Kemudian : _dan ini dimana?_

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Chanyeol makin penat.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, kemudian merogoh kantong belakang celananya, mencari iPhone. Setelah mendapatkannya, Chanyeol segera membuka kunci pengaman dan membuka aplikasi kalender disana.

Tertulis : 10 Oktober

Chanyeol langsung lemas. Belum lagi bertumpuk-tumpuk pesan singkat dan _eligio_ dari kakaknya, orang tuanya, dan asisten pribadinya. Iya, dia punya asisten. Banyak sekali asisten. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol terlalu letih untuk menelepon salah satu diantara mereka. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk membaca secara cepat setiap pesan yang masuk.

Pada intinya, semua isinya sama. Yaitu : **KAU DIMANA DAN APAKAH KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? **Dan, disetiap pesan yang dikirim kakaknya dan salah satu asisten pribadinya yang…eum, gaul, pasti selalu dilengkapi dengan bermacam-macam emot serta tanda baca yang berlebihan hingga matanya terasa seperti kecolok. Chanyeol mendesah berat. Ia masukkan iPhone-nya ke saku celana. Ia sudah sangat yakin ketika nanti tiba di rumah, dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Dia paling takut jika ayah dan kakaknya marah besar, sedangkan ibunya jika sedang marah, malah menangis. Hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol kelabakan.

Jadi pada intinya, siapapun yang akan memarahinya nanti di rumah, tak ada yang mendekati kata 'mendingan'.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya, memastikan apakah masih ada cukup uang untuk pulang. Pulsanya habis jadi dia tidak bisa menelepon atau mengirim pesan singkat pada siapapun. Jadi dia akan menunggu sampai ada yang menghubunginya, dan selama menunggu, Chanyeol akan mencari tempat penjualan pulsa elektrik terdekat. Karena setahunya, kamar gadis ini tidak dilengkapi telepon.

Yeah, uangnya lebih dari cukup. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Sekarang, dia siap pulang.

Chanyeol berdiri dan dengan hati-hati memindahkan nampan yang ia letakan di bawah ranjang. Kemudian, ia kenakan sweter hitam, kacamata, dan topinya sebelum mengambil sepatu lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, Chanyeol merapikan tempat tidurnya dan membawa peralatan makan ke dapur untuk dia cuci. Ternyata benar, rumah kecil ini tak dilengkapi telepon karena ketika dia melewati ruang tengah (yang sepertinya ruang tamu juga), tak ada telepon disana.

Setelah semuanya beres, Chanyeol mencari kertas dan pena. Kemudian Chanyeol segera menulis pesan singkat disana. Isinya :

Dear Arang,

Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikanmu mau menolong dan merawatku selama 2 hari ini. Aku minta maaf jika telah menyusahkanmu.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol Wu

Chanyeol meringis ngeri melihat tulisannya yang besar-besar dan mirip ceker ayam itu. Tetapi ia segera melipat suratnya ketika teringat akan waktu. Ia letakan surat itu di atas ranjang di kamar gadis itu, kemudian meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang disana, beserta sebuah kenangan kecil : sebatang coklat yang tidak sempat ia makan. Coklatnya sudah agak lembek, tapi masih enak. Chanyeol yakin akan hal itu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, berusaha mengingat semuanya tentang gadis ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Kemudian Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam, dan segera keluar lewat jendela.

Chanyeol berlari kencang menembus malam, tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari jendela kamar si gadis.[]

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

_**Di sebuah mansion megah, dalam waktu yang sama…**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

" Sudah ayah bilang berapa kali, hah?! Awasi adikmu itu! Dia sedang tertekan karena kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Sekarang dia malah menghilang. Tak tahukah kau kalau anak itu mempunyai potensi besar untuk membuat keributan?! Kau sendiri tahu seperti apa dia, hah?!"

Kris hanya menunduk menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya. Perasaannya tak enak sekaligus bersalah karena telah lalai menjalankan salah satu kewajibannya : mengawasi Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol yang tampak uring-uringan setelah di DO secara sepihak oleh sekolahnya. Dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjemputnya di kafe langganannya. Tetapi begitu tiba disana, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Kris pun terpaksa berkeliling Seoul seharian itu untuk mencari Chanyeol yang tidak jelas kabarnya karena ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi.

Ayahnya mendesah berat, memijit-mijit keningnya sendiri. Ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk membuatkannya teh hijau. Sedangkan Kris tetap diam, menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sekarang—" kata ayahnya setelah cukup lama diam. Suaranya terdengar lelah dan sedih. Ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan khawatir yang tak bisa dijelaskan, "—pergi cari adikmu. Dan jangan berani pulang sebelum kau menemukannya. _Arraseo_?"

Kris mendongak lantas mengangguk patuh. _" Ne, algessemnida._ Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ayah."

" Yeah," ayahnya mengibaskan tangan, " pergilah. Ingat, jangat berani pulang sebelum kau menemukannya."

Kris berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia menghampiri salah satu mobilnya dari sekian banyaknya mobil yang ia miliki. Dan Kris segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari pekarangan, sebelum melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum menembus malam.[]

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

_**Sementara itu…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terengah-engah. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal setelah berlari 'maraton'. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan ia yakin ia dehidrasi. Bagian bawah perut agak kesebalah kiri pun juga terasa sangat sakit. Chanyeol berdiri tegak, masih terengah-engah, celingukan mencari kedai atau warung minuman yang bisa ia kunjungi. Matanya langsung berbinar begitu melihat sebuah kedai yang ramai. Samar-samar, dia mencium bau _buble tea_. Dengan segera Chanyeol kesana, tak sabar mengairi kerongkongannya yang sudah seperti Gurun Sahara itu.

.

.

.

.

" Em, permisi," kata Chanyeol pada seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu segera menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah. " Selamat datang di Bogi Restaurant, tuan. Mau pesan apa?"

" Eum… _Buble tea_ ada?" tanya Chanyeol salah tingkah karena keramahan sang pelayan.

" Tentu saja tuan. Mau yang rasa apa?"

" Em…Apa saja deh," jawab Chanyeol tak peduli karena mendadak malas berpikir. Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanannya, dan ketika pelayan itu hendak pergi, Chanyeol menahannya.

" Eum, boleh aku minta dua gelas?" Chanyeol tersipu. " Dan semangkuk _ramyeon_."

Pelayan itu sepertinya berusaha menahan tawa. " Baik tuan. Pesanannya akan segera datang dalam 10 menit."

" _Gamshamnida."_

" _Ne."_

Chanyeol bernapas lega. Ia segera menselonjorkan kakinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Kemudian ia menurunkan tudung sweternya, melepas topi juga kacamata. Secara otomatis, tangannya merapikan rambut pirang kecoklatannya yang agak berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wah, wah, wah… Lihat gaya si Tuan Muda ini," kata seseorang dengan nada dingin mengejek, yang mampu membuat Chanyeol membeku. " Seperti raja dunia saja!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dan memutar bola mata malas, kemudian kembali duduk tegak dan segera membalas tatapan dingin si empunya suara yang kini telah duduk manis di kursi kosong tepat di hadapannya. Lawan bicaranya menyeringai, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijik sekaligus benci yang tak berusaha untuk disembunyikan.

" Aku tak mau mencari masalah denganmu," kata Chanyeol datar, " jadi pergilah!"

" Whoah…. Apa aku tak salah dengar?!" Dia tertawa mengejek. " Kau minta apa tadi? Aku pergi? Maaf Say, tapi kau bukan pemilik kedai ini. AKULAH pemilik kedai ini."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol merasa mati kutu. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekalahannya dengan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya yang terus saja menyeringai sombong sekaligus meremehkan. " Kalau begitu, tentu saja sebagai pemilik kedai ini, kau peduli pada pengunjung bukan? Jangan ganggu kenyamanan pengunjungmu."

" Alasan yang bagus, Chanyeol Wu," katanya sambil memutar-mutar serenceng kunci di ujung jarinya. " Tapi jangan harap dengan itu aku akan melepaskanmu."

Chanyeol mengedik. " Urusan kita sudah selesai, Huang Zi Tao. Bukankah kau sudah menghancurkanku sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

Huang Zi Tao atau Tao, mendongakkan kepala dan tertawa keras-keras hingga hampir semua orang disana menoleh menatapnya. Namun Tao tak peduli. Dia tetap tertawa keras hingga bahunya berguncang-guncang, dan hanya dengan itu saja sudah sanggup membuat Chanyeol merasa terintimidasi. Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan kursi, namun ia masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terpancing emosi jika ia tak mau menyesal nantinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini, membiarkan Tao menganggapnya lemah atau apalah. Karena mengalah bukan berarti kalah, bukan?

Setelah tawanya mereda, Tao kembali menatap Chanyeol. Seringai tercipta di bibirnya dan itu sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol makin erat mencengkram pegangan kursi, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merusak wajah 'Panda Brengsek' di depannya. Napasnya memburu karena ketidakstabilan emosi, tapi ekspresi Chanyeol masih terlihat tenang.

" Kenapa Chanyeol?" tanya Tao dengan suara pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol, menatap tepat di manik mata Chanyeol yang membesar. Memiringkan kepala dan menatap Chanyeol seolah Chanyeol adalah boneka. " Kau ingin menghajarku, hmm?" Tao tersenyum. " Silahkan. Aku tidak peduli." Dia terkekeh pelan. " Atau kau ingin membunuhku?" Tao membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol sekilas. " Silahkan. Tapi kupastikan tak akan ada yang selamat dan tak ada kata ampun untuk orang-orang disekitarmu."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. Semburan udara dingin keluar dari paru-parunya, menghantam telak tepat di wajah Tao. Tapi Tao tak menghiraukannya dan malah terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu?" tanyanya, " sebab kau memang patut dibenci."

Chanyeol diam.

" Ahh… Jadi kau tak mengerti rupanya." Tao menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol dan kembali duduk santai. Tangannya disilang di depan dadanya. " Kalau kau tak mengerti, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya padamu, huh?"

" Apa masalahmu?" tanya Chanyeol jengkel. Suaranya menjadi bertambah besar dan dalam ketika dia sedang menahan amarah. Matanya tak kuasa menyipit hingga membentuk garis hitam yang menusuk. " Apa karena Choi Sulli?"

Tao mendelik padanya, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia tepat mengenai sasaran. Karena itu Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai, walau gagal karena tetap saja sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan kemenangan. " Kau tidak suka karena Sulli lebih memilih diriku daripada kau? Karena aku lebih baik darimu, dan karena aku bukan _namja_ brengsek yang mau begitu saja mengikuti permintaan orang lain seperti sapi yang dicocok hidungnya?"

Tao mendengus. " Sulli memilihmu karena dia tidak bodoh. Kau itu hanya dimanfaatkannya. Kau tahu? Kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan dan ia berhak untuk mencari seorang ayah. Dan sasarannya adalah kau, Chanyeol Wu."

Chanyeol mengedik santai. Ia menatap Tao tanpa ekspresi. " Dia mencari ayah yang bertanggung jawab karena kau adalah _namja _berengsek, Huang Zi Tao." Chanyeol mulai menyeringai. " Semua orang selalu menganggapmu seperti itu. Seandainya kita dibandingkan, semua orang akan menyingkirkanmu dalam waktu lima detik, bahkan kurang."

" Kau yang berengsek, Chanyeol," desis Tao. Matanya menyipit, alisnya bertaut. " Kau merebut Sulli dariku, sialan!"

" Aku tidak merebutnya. Dialah yang melihatku."

" Kau tidak pantas dilihat. Siapa yang ingin melihat pembunuh, eoh?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup dan melirik ke sekitar. Semua orang kini tengah menatapnya karena Tao mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan suara keras. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tao, melihatnya menyeringai puas. Kepalanya mendongak angkuh dan dia melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia senang sekali karena kembali berhasil menjatuhkan Chanyeol.

" Aku bukan pembunuh," kata Chanyeol sambil mencabut sehelai benang dari lengan jaketnya. " Kita berdua tahu siapa yang pembunuh disini, Tao."

Tao makin menyeringai. " Sayangnya hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu, Chanyeol. Orang lain hanya tahu bahwa kaulah pembunuh. Bukan aku."

" Kebenaran akan datang."

" HAH! Kebenaran?!" Tao menyemburkan kata itu seolah itu adalah sebuah aib. Ia mendengus jijik dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sesekali ia menggeleng-geleng. " Mengapa kau jadi religius begini, Yeol? Setan apa yang memasukimu? Atau, malaikat mana yang tersasar ke dalam jiwa iblismu, eoh?"

Chanyeol menggeram. " Kau yang iblis. Kau lah yang hina."

" Apa?" Tao menyipitkan mata. " Kau bilang apa? Katakanlah sekali lagi."

" Kau—" Chanyeol berdiri, menuding. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Rahangnya mengeras, dan ia menatap Tao seperti ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. " Iblis! Kau pembunuh! Kau hina, Huang Zi Tao. Kau MUNAFIK! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah hidup! Kau pantas mat—"

Namun, belum selesai Chanyeol bicara, Tao sudah bangkit dari kursi begitu cepat hingga tampak kabur. Gerakannya begitu tak terduga hingga menyebabkan kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang dilihatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Tao sudah ada di depannya, mencengkram kerah baju dibalik sweternya hingga lehernya terasa sangat sakit. Orang-orang disekitar mereka memekik dan melarikan diri, membuat suasana menjadi kacau balau di dalam kedai maupun di luar.

" BERANI KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU, AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU!" bentak Tao dengan suara menggelegar yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga. Matanya melotot liar dan memerah, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah keringat. Chanyeol dapat merasakan andernalin yang mengalir cepat di bawah permukaan kulit Tao, dan Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa Tao sudah melebihi ambang batasnya. Ia tak akan ragu jika Tao melakukan hal-hal nekat dan mengerikan sekarang juga. Ia berani bertaruh untuk itu.

.

.

.

" Kau akan membayar mahal untuk itu, Chanyeol Wu Keparat!"

Tao mempererat cekikkannya pada leher Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan air.

" Kau akan membayar semuanya. Aku bersumpah, .MATI!"

" L—lepas…Arghh!"

Chanyeol mendongak, berusaha mencari pasokan udara yang makin menipis. Dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan kebas. Kedua tangganya berusaha melepas cekikan Tao. Namun tenaganya sudah sangat berkurang sehingga ia tidak dapat melepaskan cekikan itu. Dan ketika Chanyeol merasa kedua kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah, Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menelan ludah, berpikir, _apa yang telah kau lakukan Chanyeol? Kau mendatangkan ajalmu sendiri!_

Dan detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan. Lingkungan disekitarnya mengabur menjadi kelebatan-kelebatan tidak jelas, dan ia masih dapat mendengar pekikan orang-orang yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Kemudian, dia merasa tubuh bagian belakangnya menghantam sesuatu yang dingin dan keras.

.

.

**PRANG!**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Chanyeol terhempas hebat hingga menabrak pintu jendela samping yang tertutup dan menciptakan ledakan pecahan kaca yang berhamburan ke ruangan. Chanyeol tak langsung bangkit, dia malah mengerang sakit karena merasakan perih luar biasa di punggung, kepala bagian belakang, tangan, kaki, dan sisi kiri wajahnya. Masih dengan mengerang tertahan, Chanyeol membuka mata, sekilas melihat Tao telah memegang sebuah belati dan melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol terengah, melirik kaki dan tangannya, kemudian melotot ngeri begitu melihat sebongkah kaca cukup besar yang ternoda darahnya menancap disana. Dan ketika dia melihat Tao lagi, Tao sudah berjarak tak lebih dari 20 meter darinya, rambut hitam yang berkilat itu menutupi sebelah matanya dan dia bisa melihat seringai kejam di bibirnya.

" Kau belum tahu ya bagaimana rasanya mati?" desisnya, lalu tertawa. " Sayang sekali. Tapi jangan khawatir, Chanyeolku sayang… Kau akan merasakannya sebentar lagi, dan maafkan aku, karena setelah ini kau tak bisa bangkit lagi. Kau tidak beruntung. Hahaha…!"

Chanyeol terengah-engah. Kakinya menendang-nendang, berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Menyebabkan bokongnya tergores serpihan kaca dan menambah daftar perih di tubuhnya.

" Kau kira itu sakit, huh?!" Tao menjilat bibirnya. " Yah, baiklah. Aku akan menunjukanmu rasa sakit itu."

Dan Tao mengangkat tangannya, siap menghujamkan belati ke target yang telah terkunci. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berharap rasa sakitnya akan cepat hilang dan semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Di dalam hati, ia berusaha untuk menyampaikan ucapan maaf pada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dan ucapan perpisahan. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, namun ditahannya. Ia merasa takut, namun disembunyikannya.

.

.

Dia masih ingin hidup.

.

.

Hidup dengan normal.

.

.

.

Dan Chanyeol pun menunggu. Ia terus mengulang-ulang ucapan _maaf-terima kasih-selamat tinggal _di dalam hati. Dan saat-saat seperti itulah, Chanyeol sadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya setelah dia tak ada lagi di dunia.

.

.

.

.

Apakah Tuhan itu memang ada?

.

.

.

Jika ada, kemana nyawanya akan melayang? Ke surga, atau neraka?

.

.

.

Dan mengapa dia baru memikirkan itu sekarang? Sungguh, selama ini, kemana saja ia? Mengapa dia baru menyadari bahwa Tuhan itu ada? Bahwa Tuhan itu nyata?

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Ia takut. Takut luar biasa. Takut mati. Takut Tuhan. Takut dihukum oleh-Nya. Dia takut setakut-takutnya, terlebih ketika maut mulai mencengkram kulitnya, menolak untuk melepaskan.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Inilah akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pekikkan seseorang, kemudian suara benda menghantam sesuatu dengan keras dan diakhiri suara bedebum yang aneh. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka matanya, segera mencari sumber suara. Hatinya kalut jika yang menyelamatkannya adalah Kris. Karena dia tahu bahwa walau Kris jago bela diri, tapi dia bukan tandingan Tao. Kris pasti 'habis' di tangannya dalam hitungan detik.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat ia melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, orang yang tengah bergulat dengan Tao, orang yang tengah mempertahankan diri sekaligus merebut pisau dari tangan Tao, adalah seorang _namja_ berpakaian coklat tua, celana hitam, sepatu sandal, dan berambut coklat eboni pendek setengkuk.

.

.

Ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan **YA TUHAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" B—Baekhyun!"

Orang itu menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kehangatan sebelum menghilang karena hantaman keras Tao di wajahnya. Baekhyun tersungkur dan pingsan begitu saja.

" Byun Baekhyun!"

" O-hohoho… Ini _namjachingu_-mu, hah? Dasar kalian manusia hina!" Tao meludah. " Sampah masyarakat! Kalian menjijikan!"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Tao. Entah kekuatan darimana, Chanyeol mampu berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia bersimpuh di samping Baekhyun sambil mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di pahanya. Chanyeol mendongak, matanya dikaburkan rasa benci dan dendam yang teramat sangat hingga tatapannya tampak berkabut.

" Kau… benar-benar iblis, Huang Zi Tao!"

" Itulah aku, Chanyeol Wu." Tao tergelak. " Kau baru menyadarinya, hah?! Kau baru sadar? Dasar tolol!" makinya tanpa ampun. Tapi kemudian, matanya berkilat mengerikan, dan Chanyeol berusaha menelan bulat-bulat rasa takutnya.

.

.

.

" Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang lain," katanya, separuh berbisik. " Bagaimana jika aku…membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu?"

Chanyeol mempererat rengkuhannya pada Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri, berusaha melindungi Baekhyun. Melihat itu Tao kembali terbahak, sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Genggamannya pada belati makin erat, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Tao telah membidik sasarannya, siap mengambil alih kehidupan yang mulai berputar menuju akhir.[]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh, ini kayaknya kekerasan BANGET. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!**

**Chapter ini bener-bener butuh perjuangan dalam pembuatannya. Karena itu, khusus chapter ini, boleh nggak aku minta WAJIB REVIEW? Untuk mengetahui apa respon & pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini & chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Review sebanyak-banyaaaakkkkk…nya yah. Baru nanti aku lanjut lagi. (^_^d) ;)**

**Dan terakhir, terima kasih untuk **_**kalian, **_**para pembaca—berbagai dukungan, antusiasme, saran, kritik yang membangun, serta pujian tak pernah gagal menceriakan hariku. TERIMA KASIH KARENA TELAH MENJADI BEGITU HEBATNYA!**

**A/N : Balasan review ada di PM masing-masing (^_^d).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan atau ada yang tidak berkenan di hati, seperti Tao **_**oppa **_**kubuat SANGAT jahat pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo **_**oppa **_**juga. Saya tahu chapter sebelumnya **_**benar-benar **_**ekstrim hingga saya berani membuat Tao **_**oppa **_**(dan Kyungsoo **_**oppa**_**) sejahat itu, tapi saya sudah pernah memperingatkan di chapter-chapter awal bahwa beberapa chapter di FF ini memang memiliki alur yang ekstrim sekali. Walau begitu, bukan berarti saya membenci salah satu member karena saya bukanlah seorang antifans boyband atau girband manapun, saya juga bukan antifans member GB atau BB manapun. Penokohan disini sangat OOC dan FF ini tidak bermaksud buruk, misalnya menjelek-jelekkan salah satu member GB atau BB manapun. FF ini NOT REAL ;)**

**Yahh… Memang sih banyak resiko yang harus ditanggung karena alur & isi cerita FF ini secara keseluruhan. Saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang segala resikonya dan saya harap saya dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Jika **_**readers **_**ada yang tidak berkenan, tolong maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf…. (T.T ) (T.T) (T.T) #deep bow, deep bow, deep bow!**

**Tapi, satu hal yang perlu dicatat, apapun yang terjadi pada para tokoh disini, saya pastikan mereka akan tetap berperan di FF ini sampai akhir cerita (**_**ending**_**) atau sampai akhir dari peran mereka sendiri di FF ini (Note: maksud saya dari 'akhir peran' bukanlah kematian). Dan seandainya ada sesuatu yang SANGAT buruk menimpa mereka (atau salah satu dari mereka) dan **_**readers **_**mengira tokoh tersebut tidak bermain lagi di FF ini, tolong ubah opini tersebut, karena saya pastikan **_**dia**_** atau **_**mereka**_** akan terus bermain sampai batas yang sudah ditentukan (dan 'batas' disini juga bukan kematian, tapi memang dia sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai tokoh disini).**

**Dan yang paling ingin saya tegaskan adalah, **_**(1)**__**beberapa chap di FF ini memiliki alur & isi yang SANGAT ekstrim,(2)penokohan disini sangat OOC dan FF ini NOT REAL serta tidak bermaksud buruk,(3)saya bukan seorang antifans EXO atau salah satu membernya, maupun GB & BB lain, suer deh!(4)apapun yg terjadi pada para tokoh di FF ini, saya sudah mempersiapkan ending yang baik & bahagia untuk mereka semua (well, mungkin hanya sebagian besar).**_

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya yaaa…. Dan saya harap, pesan/note dari saya sudah menjeleskan semua yang ingin saya sampaikan serta tidak bersifat ambigu atau multitafsir(soalnya kalo ambigu, saya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya lagi).**

**~Salam sayang & maaf dari naunau~**

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**GORE & SAD ROMANCE fict for this chapter**

**Just for 14+**

**EXO, Leeteuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon-Sooyoung is HERE!**

**This is OOC, typo(s), NOT REAL, and for dominant genre always I mention at startup**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Baekhyun POV~**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

_Namaku Byun Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak. Tapi yang benar adalah : DULU aku Byun Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dunia yang sesungguhnya seperti ini?_

_Sempit, sesak, panas… Sangat panas?_

_Dipenuhi kebahagian yang berbayang rasa sakit. Dipenuhi ketulusan yang diselimuti dendam. Inikah dunia di mataku yang sekarang? Ketika aku tak hanya melihat hitam-putih lagi, tapi kini segala warna menjadi satu._

_Ah… Benar. Inilah dunia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menyukai kehidupanku yang sekarang. Yah, setidaknya, aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Misalnya seperti mencintai seseorang. DULU, aku selalu dijerat oleh peraturan yang sangat mengikat hingga aku merasa seperti seekor burung di dalam sangkar emas. Namun sekarang, aku bebas._

_Tapi mungkin, aku terlalu bebas…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan soal _namja _itu…aku sering melihat _namja_ itu disini, di tepi danau, lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon carsen yang rimbun. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan danau indah ini, persis seperti kebanyakan manusia yang sering tidak melihat apa yang jelas-jelas ada di depan mereka. Namun kurasa, _namja_ yang ini berbeda._

_Dia selalu datang sendiri. Kalau tidak untuk bermain gitar dan tidur, pasti dia akan membuat lagu atau mendengarkan musik, atau sekedar menyenandungkan lagu rap berbagai bahasa, dan _browsing_ sambil cekikikan. Belakangan aku baru tahu bahwa _namja_ ini ternyata suka nonton_ _yang aneh-aneh. Makanya setiap dia _browsing _dan cekikan setelahnya, aku akan pergi menjauh. Takut berada dekat dengannya._

_Walau begitu, sekeras apapun aku berusaha menjauh, aku akan selalu kembali padanya. Dia seperti magnet, seperti candu, seperti pusat gravitasi bagiku. Oleh karena itu aku sangat bergantung padanya dan tak bisa jauh-jauh darinya._

_Dan nama _namja_ itu adalah Chanyeol Wu._

_Kini aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas sentuhan tangannya di pipiku. Memelukku erat seperti menolak untuk berpisah. Dalam hati aku merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah karena tak bisa melindunginya. Merasa takut akan kehilangan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena terlalu lemah sehingga tak bisa membelanya. Seperti yang kubilang diawal, bukan akulah yang harus dilindungi._

_Tetapi dia._

_Seandainya dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti tak perlu mencemaskanku seperti ini dan dia masih bisa melarikan diri. Tapi dasar kami berdua sama-sama bodoh. Malah saling melindungi padahal jelas salah satunya yang akan bertahan, dan yang bertahan itulah yang harusnya melindungi, BUKAN dilindungi._

_Karena apa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena aku tidak akan mati untuk dua kali._[]

**~Baekhyun POV End ~**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

" Ada pesan terakhir, Baby Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya tak melepaskan kontak dengan mata Tao barang sedikitpun. Sedangkan Tao malah menyeringai, menganggap kebungkaman Chanyeol sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah siap menggadaikan nyawa.

" _Well_, sayang sekali." Tao mendecak. " Padahal kukira kau akan menitipkan salam sayang dan maaf pada keluargamu. Sepertinya kau memang tidak begitu dekat dengan keluargamu. Menyedihkan sekali." Tao kembali tertawa. " Tapi yah, setidaknya ada yang menunggumu di alam sana."

Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Sedangkan Tao sudah mengangkat tangannya, matanya tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang telah merebut pujaan hatinya, menyebabkannya menderita lahir batin hingga rasanya seperti sedang mengalami kiamat. Dan begitu pujaan hatinya berpaling darinya, habis sudah kesabarannya.

.

.

Tak ada lagi maaf untuk Chanyeol Wu.

.

.

Tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk bajingan kecil ini.

.

.

_Untukmu, Choi Sulli_, batinnya, _akan kukirimkan teman untukmu di alam sana._

Mata belati itu mengedip jahat pada Chanyeol, seolah menyapanya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dinginnya mata belati itu ketika menyentuh kulitnya, menikamnya, merobek-robeknya hingga menjadi bubur daging. Namun, ia tak bisa lagi menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ketika ia mendengar suara letusan keras dari belakang, disusul oleh tubuh Tao yang ambruk ke lantai. Dahinya mengucurkan darah, dan kedua matanya melotot. Melotot tepat ke arahnya, menatap menembus dirinya, seolah ia tak menerima semua ini. Seolah sepasang mata itu akan tetap mengawasi dan siap untuk melayangkan 'tembakan' berikutnya yang sebelumnya meleset.

Tubuh Chanyeol mulai bergetar, tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia bersama Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat, seperti mencari sandaran dan kekuatan. Ia merasa seperti baru saja dicerburkan ke neraka dan disiksa, hingga rasanya bernapas saja tidak sanggup.

Kemudian, sebuah tangan yang kuat dan kokoh menarik pundaknya, memeluknya proktektif. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya tetap tertuju pada mata Tao yang terbuka, saling menatap, seperti bertukar pikiran lewat telepati. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan kaku. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dan ia tak perlu menoleh untuk _tahu_ bahwa seseorang disebelahnya, sama terguncangnya dengan dirinya.[]

**o0o**

**MIRROR**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**West Busan Centum Hospital (Thursday, 24**__**th**__** October—02.00 PM)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hai semua. Ini Byun Baekhyun kembali bicara pada kalian. Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia. Tidak sepertiku yang kini benar-benar seperti jiwa tanpa jiwa. _

_Tidak mengerti?_

_Aku juga._

.

.

.

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian. Baik buruknya, putuskan sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menyaksikan semuanya._

_Dengan jelas. Secara live._

_Dan aku sangat menyesal akan apa yang terjadi._

_Ini semua salahku. Semua salahku. Sungguh…_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tak bisa membantu Chanyeol jika diriku sendiri terpisah dari 'tubuhku'. Aku juga tak bisa menghentikan Tao. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mencegah Kris untuk menembak Tao jika ingin menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Walau begitu, aku tak menyesal jika Kris mengambil keputusan itu. Asalkan Chanyeol selamat._

_Ternyata aku salah._

_Chanyeol tak pernah melihat kematian sebelumnya. Atau setidaknya, tidak secara langsung. Dan jelas, dia tidak pernah merasakannya seperti dulu aku merasakannya. Ketika aku terjatuh dari pohon, kemudian koma, dan akhirnya, mati._

_Tapi sepertinya baru beberapa jam aku dikebumikan, seseorang datang menawarkan 'perjanjian'. Dia bisa membangkitkanku lagi walau tidak sempurna, memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk meneruskan hidup yang terputus begitu saja oleh kematian. Lalu aku bertanya bagaimana caranya, dan dia bilang, akan ada 'tubuh' pinjaman atau benda perantara yang akan membantuku untuk berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar. Lalu aku bertanya lagi, " Apakah ini salah? Apakah ini berbahaya?"_

_Kemudian, dia menjawab : " Jika kau merasa masih banyak yang ingin kau lakukan namun tak tercapai, sekaranglah saatnya. Berpikirlah untuk harapanmu. Dan setelah semuanya terwujud, kau dapat kembali."_

_Kurasa ini tak buruk. Jadi aku menerima Perjanjian itu._

_Barulah ketika aku telah bangkit dari kematian, kembali menjalani hari-hariku sebagai 'manusia', aku menyadari bahwa 'perjanjian' ini adalah permainan yang sangat berbahaya._

_._

_._

_Dan aku terjebak._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana Perjanjian ini sangat mengikat. Mengikat pada masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan, dan orang-orang disekitakur. Menciptakan lingkaran setan yang tak berkesudahan, membuatnya makin rumit dan makin sulit diuraikan, persis seperti ketika kau terjebak dalam tanah hisap. Semakin kau bergerak, semakin dalamlah kau tenggelam. Bedanya, jika kau tidak bergerak, kau mungkin akan selamat. Tetapi disini, di dalam Perjanjian ini, sedikit saja kau tidak bergerak, maka akan banyak hal penting yang dipertaruhkan dan dikorbankan._

_Dan pilihanmu hanya terus maju, atau berhenti dan menyiksakan segala hal disekitarmu hancur._

_Ini juga yang menjadi dasar permasalahan di antara Tao & Chanyeol._

_Membunuh, atau dibunuh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Perjanjian ini adalah permainan terkutuk dan berbahaya, menimbulkan banyak korban yang terus bersambung, dan tak ada cara untuk menghentikannya._

_Dan Chanyeol telah menjadi korban._

_Seandainya aku tak menerima Perjanjian ini, maka aku tak akan pernah bertemu Chanyeol, jatuh cinta padanya, memasuki kehidupannya, hingga pastinya tak akan membuatnya seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semenjak kejadian 2 minggu lalu di kedai?_

_._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya, untuk selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan pada saat-saat ini, aku selalu bersamanya, mendampingi jiwanya yang tersesat, sambil menangisi kesalahan terbesarku yang pastinya tak termaafkan. Berbicara padanya disaat ia sedang menatap kosong, berusaha menenangkannya ketika ia mengamuk atau menangis, bercerita tentang kehidupan pertamaku, berjalan-jalan dengannya di taman, dan menemaninya tidur. Yeah, inilah aku sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_Sesuai dengan harapanku dulu : bersama Chanyeol selamanya._

_Selamanya. Terikat. Tak terpisahkan. Walau yang kini tersisa dari Chanyeol hanya tubuh dengan jiwa yang tersesat, tanpa kenangan akan kebersamaan kami dulu._

_Keputusan siapa ini?_

_Keputusanku…_

_._

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, tapi tak kusangka akan membuatmu seperti ini. Tersiksa dengan segala obat-obat penenang yang dicekcokkan padamu, dikasihi orang lain padahal aku tahu kau tak suka itu, dan yang lebih menyakitkan, aku juga telah menyakiti perasaan keluargamu lewat dirimu. Ini semua di luar kendaliku._

_Namun tetap saja, ini semua bermula dariku. Lewat Perjanjian itu._

.

.

.

_Cintaku padamu adalah gejalanya, dan kau adalah penawarnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sayangnya, aku telah merusakmu._[]

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whoa, whoa…Tenang dulu… Ini bukan akhir dari ChanBaek dan Tao kok. Mereka cuma hiatus dulu, dan mereka akan muncul disuatu chapter suatu saat nanti. Suer deh (^_^V).**

**ChanBaek & Tao aku buat hiatus duluan karena sebuah alasan penting. Apa itu? Rahasia**

**Tapi sumpah, ChanBaek bakal muncul lagi. Dan Tao? Dia juga akan muncul lagi di chapter lain suatu saat nanti. Kupastikan hal itu. Soalnya, tugas mereka belum selesai. Kalo udah selesai, nanti **_**ending**_**-nya malah ngegantung. Lagian juga, member lain udah dipasang-pasangin (official couple & crack couple). Kalo Tao udahan, ntar Kris sama siapaaa…?**

**Nah, sekarang, secara resmi kita akan masuk lebih dalam ke dunia Cermin yang penuh misteri dan ketegangan iniii… (\^_^/). Dan karena itu, aku masih MEWAJIBKAN REVIEW untuk mengetahui respon dari kalian. Nggak pa-pa kan? Nggak pa-pa kan?**

**O ya. Untuk nama rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat, itu sebenernya bukan RSJ, hanya rumah sakit biasa. Walau dari namanya sepertinya rumah sakit itu terletak di Busan, anggap aja rumah sakitnya ada di Seoul, **_**ke**_**?**

**Balasan review ada di PM masing-masing. **

**Jumpa lagi…!**


	11. Chapter 11

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**Mystery fict for this chapter**

**Just for 14+**

**EXO, Leeteuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon-Sooyoung is HERE!**

**This is OOC, typo(s), NOT REAL, and for dominant genre always I mention at startup**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

.

.

.

.

.

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRROR**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**Last time in last chap : BaekYeol scene {West Busan Centum Hospital ( Thursday, 24****th ****October—02.00 PM)}**

_**Now : Taemin's house (Thursday, October31**__**st**__** —08.00 AM)**_

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang sendu karena cuaca mendung telah ikut mempengaruhi _mood_ Taemin. Ia tengah sibuk memotong sayuran ketika sepupu tak sedarahnya datang dan mulai berulah.

Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In?

.

.

.

.

" Kkamjong, berhentilah berjoget nggak jelas seperti itu!" omel Taemin, " kau terlihat seperti sedang melakukan ritual."

" Dasar _hyung_ nggak punya selera nge-dance!" cibir Kai, " itu namanya _sexy dance_, hyung…. Ampun deh! _Hyung _katro banget, sih!"

**TAK!** Bunyi pisau yang menghantam talenan terdengar cukup keras ketika pisau itu tengah memotong terong. Kai tersentak kaget. Pandangannya menatap horor Taemin yang membalikkan badan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang dengan salah satunya memegang pisau.

Karena takut, Kai berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan nyengir lebar. Tapi hasilnya hanyalah sebuah cengiran bodoh yang tidak jelas.

" Kau bilang apa barusan?" desis Taemin kesal. " Ayo, coba katakan sekali lagi!"

Refleks, Kai langsung menggeleng dan melangkah mundur. " Eng—Enggak _hyung_. Aku bilang, _hyung _kotor bang—eh, maksudku, baju _hyung _kotor banget!" Tapi, walau sudah capek-capek ngarang cerita, tetap saja Taemin memelototinya hingga Kai merasa tak punya cara lain selain berlutut memohon ampunan pada Taemin.

Taemin menunjuk Kai dengan pisaunya, membuat Kai agak menjauhkan badannya walaupun jarak mereka sedari tadi memang sudah berjauhan. " Dengar ya," kata Taemin, " siang nanti aku akan kedatangan tamu. Tamu penting. Kau tidak boleh menggangguku memasak hidangan spesial untuk para tamu. Karena kalau enggak—" Taemin mendekatkan pisaunya ke leher, mendongakkan kepala, lantas menggerakan pisau itu secara horizontal seperti ingin menebas kepalanya sendiri.

Dan Taemin menyeringai puas saat dilihatnya Kai mengangguk patuh.

" Bagus!" kata Taemin. " Dan daripada kau diam saja, lebih baik kau masak nasi untuk makan siang. Itu, berasnya ada disana."

Kai segera menuruti perintah Taemin dan membuat Taemin tersenyum menang. Biasanya, jika dia meminta tolong pada Kai, anak itu pasti akan terus menunda-nunda hingga tak dia kerjakan atau ogah-ogahan saat mengerjakannya. Namun sekarang, dia sudah berhasil menaklukan sepupunya, meskipun hanya sementara. Sebab keesokan harinya Taemin harus kembali memeras otak hanya untuk membuat Kai menuruti perintahnya.

Taemin bersiul pelan, sesekali melirik Kai yang terlihat telaten mencuci beras. Perut Taemin langsung melilit melihatnya karena dia menahan tawa. Taemin menggeleng-geleng dan kembali meneruskan memotong sayuran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hyoyeon masuk sambil membawa tas karton berisi daging dan bumbu-bumbu dapur serta koran pagi hari ini. Ia letakan semua belanjaan tersebut tepat di samping Taemin, setelah sebelumnya menyapa Taemin hingga membuat pipi Taemin memanas.

" Sudah kau beli semuanya?" tanya Taemin sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap Hyoyeon langsung karena dia terlalu malu.

" Sudah. Dan pisau daging yang baru ada di dalam," jawab Hyoyeon, mengudek-udek kantong belanjaan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging bersarung. " Ini dia!"

" _Thanks _Hyo. Letakan saja disitu."

" Sama-sama."

**CHU**

**BLUSH!**

Oh Tuhan… Pipi Taemin kembali memanas hingga ribuan derajat celsius dan lebih merah dari sebelumnya setelah Hyoyeon menciumnya di pipi. Walau hanya sekilas, tetapi itu sudah mampu membuat Taemin merinding hebat dan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat hingga rasanya mau copot. Rasanya persis seperti kena setrum tinggi dan melayang-layang di angkasa. Hhh…

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_, tolong pegangan pada _counter_ lebih erat," tiba-tiba Kai bersuara. " Kau terlihat seperti ingin terbang. Lihat kakimu! Gemetar begitu!"

" Kau ini bicara apa?!" timpal Taemin sewot tanpa menatap Kai. " Dasar _dongsaeng_ sok tahu!"

Kai terkekeh mengejek dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka melupakan kejadian barusan dan fokus bekerja. Hingga tanpa sengaja, Taemin melihat koran pagi yang ditinggalkan Hyoyeon tepat di samping tas karton belanja.

Taemin langsung merasa tertarik ketika melihat judul utama yang terpampang besar di halaman depan. Setelah mencuci dan mengeringkan tangan, Taemin mengambil koran itu dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia rentangkan koran itu lebar-lebar di atas meja (sebab Taemin tidak bisa memegang koran setiap dia membacanya. Katanya itu sangat merepotkan) dan mulai membaca dalam hening.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai muncul dan ikut membaca.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_," Kai buka suara. " Apa maksudnya ini?"

" Apanya?" tanya Taemin, masih terus membaca.

Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Aduh… Kok otakku macet ya pagi-pagi?" gerutunya, " ini loh _hyung_. Oke, bukan yang ini. Tapi semuanya." Kai menunjuk baris pertama hingga akhir, kemudian menatap Taemin. Dan Taemin hanya mengangguk-angguk, kembali membaca, kemudian menutup koran dan siap menjelaskannya pada Kai.

" Apa _hyung_? Isi beritanya tentang apa?" tanya Kai antusias.

" Tadi itu—" menarik napas pelan "—tentang anak miliyarder."

" Huh?" Kai mulai bolot.

" Iya. Kajadiannya baru-baru ini." Mendesah. " Kasihan sekali. Padahal dia masih muda. Seumuran denganmu lah…."

" _Hyung_, ayolah!" seru Kai jengkel, " cepatlah ceritakan dan jangan bertele-tele! Aku penasaran!"

" Kenapa tidak membacanya sendiri?!" Taemin jadi sewot. " Toh kau bukan anak TK lagi."

" Aku malas tahu!"

(/_-)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Oke. Sepertinya penyakit lamamu kambuh," tutur Taemin. Kai melotot dan dibalas pelototan Taemin. Akhirnya, mereka perang melotot, dan perang itu dimenangkan oleh Kai sebab Taemin berkedip. Kai tertawa senang dan Taemin terkulai pasrah.

" Namanya Chanol— _kalau tidak salah, _" Taemin menggeleng-geleng, " kok aku jadi lupa? Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja. Pokoknya dia anak miliyarder keturunan China-Kanada. Dia baru saja di DO dari sekolahnya atas kasus serius yang—"

" Kasus apa?" potong Kai cepat. Taemin mendelik sebal padanya. " Kasus pembunuhan. Nah, puas kau?!"

Kai memebelalakkan mata. Sedangkan Taemin memutar bola matanya malas. " Menurut teman-teman satu universitasnya, anak ini pernah berurusan dengan sekelompok _gangster _di sekolahnya." Taemin mengedik. " Yah, tapi tidak ada yang tahu persis mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dia dikenal sebegai anak yang ceria dan baik, tetapi ternyata kelakuan aslinya seperti itu. Dan akhirnya—"

" _Hyung_, tolong pelan-pelan…" Kai memelas.

Taemin berusaha bersabar atas kelambanan Kai. Akhirnya, dia mengulang lagi perkataannya. " Pokoknya dia di-DO dari sekolah atas kasus pembunuhan itu. Setelah beberapa waktu dia dikeluarkan, kabarnya dia sangat terguncang dan yah, menghilang untuk dua hari."

" Lalu?" kejar Kai.

" Laluuuu…." Taemin memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya karena bete. " Dia ditemukan di sebuah kedai di daerah mana aku lupa. Menurut saksi, pemilik kedai itu datang dan memancing keributan satu-lawan-satu dengan anak itu. Dan saat suasana makin memanas, anak itu nyaris ingin dibunuh. Tapi seseorang menyelamatkannya."

" _Jinjja?!" _pekik Kai tertahan. Entah kenapa dia sangat antusias sekali. Rasanya semua ini seperti di film-film.

" _Ne_" Lagi-lagi Taemin memutar bola matanya malas. " Tapi orang yang menyelamatkannya itu tak bertahan—"

" Maksud _hyung_ mati?!" Sekarang Kai benar-benar memekik hingga telinga Taemin berdenging.

" Bukan! Bisa tidak sih kau jangan memotong pembicaraanku?!" seru Taemin, " mau keceritakan atau tidak?!"

" Em…. Oke." Kai kembali duduk seraya menenangkan dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat. Tunggu, bukan bersemangat. Lebih tepatnya seperti rasa penasaran yang menegangkan.

Taemin melanjutkan ceritanya. " Singkatnya, orang yang menyelamatkannya tak sadarkan diri karena kena hantaman dari tersangka. Kemudian anak ini mencoba untuk membantu penolongnya walau kondisinya sendiri sedang terluka parah. Tersangka mencoba membunuh kembali, namun kakak si korban datang menyelamatkan dan langsung… **DOR! **Si tersangka tewas ditempat dengan tembakan tepat mengenai keningnya."

Seluruh tubuh Kai merinding seketika.

" Sejak kejadian itu, polisi berusaha untuk mengungkapkan motif dibalik semua kejadian ini. Sampai sekarang, kakak si korban masih berstatus sebagai saksi dan anak itu—"

Kai menjadi tegang, tidak siap menghadapi kalimat yang akan diucapkan sepupunya.

"—anak itu mengalami depresi berat dan kejiwaannya terganggu."

Kai langsung membekap mulutnya, menahan teriakan yang akan keluar. _Tragis sekali_, pikirnya.

Taemin mendesah. Dia terlihat ikut bersimpati pada anak miliyarder ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dan…..penolongnya?" tanya Kai dengan suara pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa perlu menanyakan tentang ini.

Taemin mendongak, menampakkan ekspresi seolah dia baru saja teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. " Penolongnya?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kecil Kai. " Penolongnya—" tiba-tiba suara Taemin tercekat, ia tampak bingung sendiri "—penolongnya menghilang tiba-tiba."

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Penolongnya hilang setelah tim medis mengangkat tubuh anak itu menuju ambulans. Saat tim medis kembali untuk menjemput penolong itu, dia sudah tidak ada disana."

Hening lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Polisi sudah mencari identitas tentang penolongnya." Taemin merenggangkan tubuh. "Dan kau tahu Kai?" Taemin menatap Kai.

Kai menahan napas, jantungnya kembali memompa lebih cepat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan diungkapkan Taemin adalah kunci utama menuju sebuah jawaban besar dibalik semua ini. Kai juga merasa, ini berkaitan dengan dirinya, meskipun ia tak bisa menjelaskan _mengapa_-nya.

Taemin menundukkan kepala, seperti sedang berpikir akan sesuatu. Ketika dia mendongak dan menatap Kai, ekspresinya sama bingungnya dengan Kai saat dia berkata, " Penolongnya teridentifikasi sebagai anak yang telah lama mati."[]

**o0o**

**~MIRROR~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A weeks later…**_

_**Luhan's house (Thursday, November7 **__**th**__** —09.00 AM)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan hampir saja membanting ponselnya karena frustasi. Dia berteriak kesal, mengacak-acak rambut dan memukul cermin di kamar hingga retak. Tangannya terluka, namun dia tidak merasakan sakit. Sepertinya rasa frustasi dan khawatir telah mengalihkan pikirannya hingga terfokus pada satu titik.

Sehun.

Sejak Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya, ia berada di kamar Sehun. Namun tidak ada Sehun disana, atau di rumahnya. Luhan sudah bertanya pada Leeteuk yang tampaknya juga sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi jawaban Leeteuk juga tidak membantu. Leeteuk bilang, sejam setelah Sehun membawanya ke kamar, Sehun pergi keluar entah kemana dan tidak kembali lagi.

Ingin rasanya Luhan meremukkan Leeteuk hingga dia tak bisa bergerak selamanya. Sebab dia membiarkan Sehun pergi tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Luhan tahu betul bagaimana Sehun. Anak itu boleh saja terlihat dingin dan sangar, tetapi sebenarnya jiwanya masih anak-anak. Diancam sedikit saja pasti Sehun pingsan. Karena itulah Luhan mencemaskannya, selain karena salju masih terus turun dan suhu udara di Seoul seperti hampir mendekati nol.

Luhan pun berinisiatif mencari Sehun sendiri. Ke sekolah, ke rumah temannya, ke tempat-tempat faforitnya, hingga ke tempat-tempat umum seperti terminal, stasiun, pelabuhan, bandara, pasar, dan sebagainya. Berkali-kali pula Luhan mencoba menghubunginya, namun hasilnya tetap : _.

Dan sekarang, sudah satu bulan Sehun menghilang.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lelah dan jenuh, namun demi Sehun, dia masih saja tetap mencari sampai-sampai hampir melupakan tugas sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi dia memang akan sidang di umurnya yang masih 22 tahun. Maklum saja, Luhan memang sangat jenius. Tak heran dia lulus lebih cepat dari teman-temannya. Tapi jika melihat dari seringnya dia membolos akhir-akhir ini, tak mengerjakan tugas atau telat menyerahkannya, prestasi belajarnya yang agak menurun, kelulusannya mulai dipertanyakan oleh dirinya sendiri dan beberapa dosennya.

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha mencari secercah ketenangan diantara ketidakpastian disekitarnya. Setelah dia merasa dirinya sudah kembali memegang kendali, Luhan mengambil kotak P3K, mengobati lukanya, kemudian memakai semua atribut musim dinginnya sebelum keluar dari apartemennya.

Kembali mencari Sehun.[]

**o0o**

_**Continue**_

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Other side…**_

_**In the same time**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kau melihatnya?"

" Maaf Leeteuk _hyung_. Aku tidak melihatnya. Di sekolah juga tidak."

" Hhh… Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

" Ya, sama-sama."

Leeteuk kembali berjalan. Sesekali dia mengecek ponselnya. Banyak sekali panggilan yang masuk. Dari kedua orang tuanya, istrinya, anaknya, dan juga Kris. Tapi tidak ada panggilan dari Sehun. Tentu saja! Anak itu tengah marah padannya dan Leeteuk tahu bahwa keributan yang terjadi diantara mereka akan membuat negoisasinya berjalan alot, atau sama sekali tak ada negoisasi.

Leeteuk mendesah. Uap putih keluar dari hidungnya dan Leeteuk menjejalkan kedua tangannya semakin dalam ke saku jaket. Kepalanya terasa sangat penat dan dia ingin tidur lalu bangun di hari kiamat. Matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk tak terlalu memikirkan semua masalahnya : Suho yang tak kunjung sadar, jadwal Suho yang kacau balau karena kejadian yang menimpanya, kasus yang sedang menjerat sahabatnya, Kris, belum lagi Sehun yang hilang dan orang tuanya yang cemas. Aduh… Leteeuk ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga.

Terdengar suara mendesis dan Leteeuk pun membuka mata. Bis yang akan dia tumpangi telah tiba dan Leeteuk segera naik, kemudian mencari tempat duduk. Dia mendapat tempat duduk di belakang, dekat jendela. Sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul yang 'putih' karena salju selagi bis melaju pelan, Leeteuk berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang sempat teringat olehnya ketika naik bis. Tapi dia lupa apa.

Saat sudah mencoba mengingat-ingat, akhirnya dia menemukannya. Keningnya berkerut bingung, tetapi sorot matanya tampak cemas. Di benaknya, muncul sebuah pertanyaan besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sebenarnya orang yang menuntut pertanggung jawaban Suho atas nyawa yang dihilangkannya?[]

**To **Be **Cont**inue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai semua! Adakah yang merindukan FF ini? XD**

**Setelah melewati masa-masa tegang nan kritis, kita beralih ke masalah lain. Kuharap **_**readers **_**yang menanti FF ini merasa puas, hehehe. **

**Balasan review mungkin agak telat nyampe. Soalnya baruku baca, belom kubales gegara bacanya via HP. Walau begitu, hal ini tidak mengurangi rasa hormat & terima kasih kepada **_**readers **_***cyaelah bahasa lo… :D* **_**So, THANK YOU FOR ALL READERS (**_**Siders, review, favorit, follow). Terima kasih atas apresiasi & dukungannya. LOVE YOU! (~_~)**

**A/N : bolehkah saya izin hiatus? Karena semakin mendekati tahun baru, semakin dekat UN, intesitas belajar pun meningkat. Kuharap **_**readers **_**masih setia menunggu.**

**Pay-pay**


End file.
